Lost Souls
by FaerieRavyne
Summary: Finished! There is a new adventure for the Tenchi gang, but there is something wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is FaerieRavyne. Well here is my first posted fanfic. Please be kind. I don't know if this will be good. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Tenchi Muyo!, but I don't. Don't sue. However, all the new characters do belong to me. There are mine, straight from the pits of my mind.

And now...

Tenchi Muyo!--Lost Souls

"Ryoko," yelled a young woman, "Where are you, you lazy bum. You are supposed to be helping me with the laundry."

Hiding in the rafters was the woman in question. Everyday it was the same old thing, Ryoko would hide and shun her household duties, and Aeka would call for her to help out and do her share. It never happened, Aeka would just give up and go finish the chores by herself. Everyone in the household would just ignore the constant yelling and go on with their lives. There were also the constant arguments between those two when it came to Tenchi, the only of-age man in the Masaki family.

Those types of days, however, had been slowly disappearing. Aeka had seemed to be growing apart from the rest since they had returned from fighting Lady Tokimi. Even though she argued with Ryoko as nothing had changed, she was different. Then one day, after a visit from Royal family of Jurai, things changed completely. Most thought that it was for the best, but deep down they did wonder at the quietness. There were no more arguments about Ryoko helping with the chores and no more arguments about staying away from Tenchi. Aeka would just wake-up and start the chores with no complaints. She seemed happy to do them, in fact.

What really shocked them was when she announced that she wished to attend school. They could not dissuade her, and they finally gave in. Of course she would go to the same school as Tenchi and when Ryoko found this out she decide that she wanted to go to school also. Aeka excelled at the studies, while Ryoko got by. Aeka NEVER tried to get Tenchi, to the shock of Ryoko. After they finished school, Aeka and Tenchi went on to college. Ryoko, deciding that Aeka was not after Tenchi anymore, didn't go. She had had enough of the school thing.

It was during the summer after her second year in college that there was once again a visit from Jurai, however this visit was different this time. Only an ambassador had come...

Sasami with Ryo-Ohki on her shoulders ran quickly up the long stairs to the Masaki temple where Grandfather Yosho, Tenchi, and Aeka worked on their chores. "Tenchi! Aeka! Grandfather!" Sasami yelled.

"What is it Sasami," Aeka asked, then she looked up to find herself looking at Washu and standing beside her was the Juraian ambassador. Sadly he looked at the older princess.

"I'm sorry to inform..." he began, Aeka never heard anymore as she quickly ran from the group. She ran passed Ryoko and Mihoshi as they came up to see what was going on.

"Uh, watch wear your going, PRINCESS," Ryoko said a bit of anger as she was pushed aside by the upset princess.

"Aeka," Tenchi made a move to go after her but was stopped by his grandfather.

"She needs time by herself, Tenchi," he said.

"I'm sorry to have upset the princess," the ambassador said, "but the emperor is not well. He is dying." This startled everyone. The ambassador continued, "He wishes to have his son and daughters, and his son's family by his side." The ambassador looked expectantly at grandfather. He simply nodded his answer.

"I guess I better get everything ready," said Washu. She looked at Grandfather with knowing eyes. He looked back with relief.

"Thank you, Washu," Grandfather said as she walked off.

__

At the Masaki house, in her room, Aeka sat with her head bowed. She took a deep breath and looked up. There were no tears in her eyes. _I can't cry. Why can't I cry_, she thought, _Aren't I sad about this? _She shook her head at her lack of emotions. She fisted her hands in anger. For a long time she has felt desensitized; she was wasn't angry with Ryoko for not taking her share of chores, not jealous at Ryoko's attention to Tenchi, and now not sad about her father's condition. She bowed down as the memory of their last encounter began to wash over her. _And it was all because of him..._

**"No, father, I will not go back," Aeka yelled loud enough to scare the local animals that lived in the forests that surrounded the Masaki home.**

"You need to settle down, you need a husband," he repeated his age-old argument. For two years since she had come to Earth, he has told her this. This time was going to be different, this time she was fed up with it, and it was about time that she took a stand.

She began to shiver at the memory as anger washed through her. **" I will not, father, I will not marry because you tell me to do so," she began. The Emperor began to open his mouth to retort. Aeka cut him off, "and don't say that as a royal princess of Jurai it is my duty to marry." His mouth shut. "If that is your only reason for me to marry, then I will no longer be a royal princess of Jurai and I will no longer be your daughter." Then she walked off with her head held up high and her back stiff as if her spine was a metal rod. Her father just stood there with his mouth agape. When he left for home after his visit, Aeka wasn't there to see him off. He shook his head and left.**

Washu looked into Aeka's room and found her sitting with her back to the door. She didn't she Washu. Washu watched with worried eyes as the princess was bowed in what seemed like sadness and shook with what seemed like sobs as they racked her body.

If only Washu really knew what was going on with the princess, then she would have entered and tried to comfort with the princess; but she didn't and so she left Aeka to deal with what seemed to be grief

After that Aeka wasn't the same. She was no longer a princess, she had denounced her right to the crown of Jurai, and so she decided that she should stop acting like one. Her arguments with Ryoko ended, and she worked her chores without complaint. She lived as any normal girl would. That's when she also decide that she needed to learn to do something other than being a princess, she would go to school and learn a useful skill. She excelled at her studies, and especially loved the study of mythology. That is when she decided that she should study and then teach mythology. She finally had a future, one that she had chosen herself.

Now this was happening, he was going to get her to Jurai and he would make her feel obligated to marry. She clenched her fist in determination; she was not going to let him. She got up and made her way downstairs into Washu's laboratory. She entered quietly, making sure that no one would hear her if there were anyone there. There had to be something in the lab that she could use to escape in. She found it when she overhead Washu as she was getting ready for the trip to Jurai.

"Well I guess I'll have to get back to this after our trip or maybe I could work on it during this trip. The assimilation of this super computer and the Mass would have been my greatest invention." She closed the box that contained the subject of her monologue. "Of coarse, that is after I get a suitable subject." She began to walk out the door. "I wonder if I could get Ryo-Ohki to assimilate again." She closed the door as she left her lab.

Aeka came out of the shadows and grinned. She had the perfect subject. Ryo-Ohl. If this assimilation went right, then Ryo-Ohl would be able to transform herself into a ship instead of being built into one. She went to the pot that held her tree. She walked up to her tree.

"Ryo-Ohl," she addressed her tree, it had now grown to almost it original size that it had been before the accident, all thanks to Washu's "special" plant food. A colorful stream of lights shown from the leaves in response to being called. "I need to ask you a favor." Now Washu was going to help her again, albeit unknowingly. "I must leave. Will you assimilate with the Mass and computer Washu has invented to become a full ship?"

It began to light up until the entire pot was full of light. The answer it conveyed was yes. Aeka went to Washu's lab and grabbed the box that Washu had been fussing with earlier. She hauled it to her tree and placed it right beside Ryo-Ohl. "Okay, Ryo-Ohl. Ready."

The tree began to shine with streaming rainbows. Soon it became too bright for Aeka to watch any longer and she shielded her eyes. When the light died down and Aeka uncovered her eyes, there was no longer a tree of Jurai, but a young woman, a few years younger looking than Aeka was. She had soft tanned brown skin the color of bark, and long green hair which was the same brilliant color of her leaves, a Juraian robe-like gown containing the colors of her rainbow lights, and large white wings of an angel. Aeka gasped at her beauty. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal beautiful silver eyes with golden fleck in them. Ryo-Ohl opened her mouth to speak, "I will always be at your side my princess." He voice was like tiny bells ringing. It was so sweet.

Aeka eyes harden at the word princess. "I am no longer a princess." Ryo-Ohl nodded remembering when Aeka had told her about the fight she had had with her father. "I wish to leave Ryo-Ohl. It's time that I left this place; I have learned all that I need to learn from here." She looked up, "It's time to take my studying elsewhere." Ryo-Ohl nodded in agreement. "I will leave everything that has always identified me as a princess of Jurai. First of all, you must rid yourself of your name."

"What shall I be called," asked Ryo-Ohl.

Aeka looked at Ryo-Ohl, thinking. Her clothes, her wings. Then it came to her. "In Greek mythology, there was a goddess. Her description reminds me of you. You shall be known now as Iris." Aeka smiled at the name; Iris smiled in return, she liked it. She nodded confirming the name.

Aeka began to walk out to go to her room, Iris followed. When they had reached her room, Aeka spoke once again, "Now it's my turn." She took a deep breath. "First, my clothes." She began to strip her clothes. When she was done, she looked in the mirror at her hair. "Now for my hair." She reached for the scissors, Iris gasped,

"Are you sure," Iris asked.

Aeka looked at Iris, "I must." She then cut her hair off. She then reached for the crown to take it off. It wouldn't come off.

She tried again. "Why won't it come off, Iris," she grunted.

"I do not know. It has always come off before, hasn't it?"

"I have never really tried." Aeka sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to hide it." She pulled at her hair and covered it. She turned her head into different angles and was relieved that one could not tell it was there, unless they knew how to look for it. This would just have to do. She bent down and from the folds of her robes she had just shed she retrieved a golden jewel. In both hands she clasped it and brought it close to where her heart lay. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly Iris's wings melted to form a cloak around her robes. She took off the cloak and then placed it over Aeka's bare shoulders.

Iris stared at Aeka who stared at her reflection. Iris remembered a time after they had returned from the battle with Tokimi.

**Aeka sat in the pot that held her growing tree, Ryo-Ohl, carefully watering and feeding her. Suddenly it began to rain rays of rainbows down.**

Knowing what her tree was asking, she answered, "Nothing really is the matter, I don't think." More rays of concern. "Well...I don't feel the same. I feel like I'm changing, but nothing else is." Ryo-Ohl rained yet more rays down. "Do you? I didn't think you could feel that. I thought that I was the only one who could feel this change." Aeka reached into her pocket and retrieved the golden jewel she had kept since the battle with Tokimi. She looked at it. She always had it on her, she could not be without it. She took a breath and stood next to her tree. "I cannot fight change, change is inevitable. We will see what happens, will we not, Ryo-Ohl." The tree answered with a light show.

"You do not look like the Princess Aeka any more," Iris finally reported.

"Good," Aeka said and then she and Iris walked out the door and then out the back, making sure no one saw them. "Okay, Iris, change." Iris nodded and began to warp. When she was done, Iris the goddess no longer stood there but a ship. Aeka could see but no one else because Iris enabled the cloaking that had been programmed into the computer that Iris had assimilated. Aeka stared at the ship, "This is my ship, and shall be known as the Olympus. Iris, is the computer and soul that lives within the Olympus." She nodded at her reason. "Iris," she called up, "Open the hatch and bring me in." As Iris responded, a green glow surrounded Aeka and then floated to the ship. In the command center, Aeka stood and looked at the house that she had called home for some almost five years now. Beside her stood a holographic image of Iris, minus her wings. "It's time to finish off Aeka," Aeka said. Iris nodded, then fired the guns.

Back at the shrine, Washu had returned to the group as they planned for their trip to Jurai. "Well, everything is in check with my lab. It will be easy to transfer the trans-dimensional door to the ship."

"Did you check on Aeka," Tenchi asked hopefully.

"I stopped by her door; she was in her room. I think she was shocked at the news, but she should be alright," Washu answered. Tenchi, Sasami, and Grandfather sighed in relief.

"I'm glad I didn't upset the princess. I believe the emperor really would like to see Princess Aeka," the ambassador begin, "I don't know how he would take it if she didn't come. It just might..." He never finished as an explosion was heard coming from the direction the house.

"No," Grandfather exasperated.

"Aeka," Tenchi yelled, then ran towards the house as the smoke rose into the sky. Everyone followed, fear washing through everyone.

In a ship above the Earth, Aeka watched as the planet became a small speck. After firing at and burning her room, and everything that identified her as Aeka, she and Iris quickly took off undetected in the cloaked ship.

"It's done, Iris. Aeka is gone. I am no longer a princess of Jurai."

"You still carry royal blood and YOU are still a princess, Lady Aeka."

"No," she turned to face Iris, "Aeka is gone."

Iris looked at the princess. She was right, Aeka was gone, Iris could see that in her eyes. "Then if Aeka is gone, then who are you."

The princess thought of her situation, and then smiled as an idea came to her head. In the mythology that she had studied, there was a princess that had been forsaken by her mother the queen because of her arrogance and pride. That is just as she had felt, betrayed by her father's ignorance and pride. That princess was then going to be sacrificed to a sea monster. Even metaphorically, that was not going to happen to her. It took a prince to save the princess in the story; she would have to save herself. She turned to Iris as the ship blasted into the endless night of space.

"My name," she said with pride at the irony and a smile on her lips, "is Andromeda."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Faerie Ravyne here. Well if you're here then you must have like the first chapter. I'm glad, so very glad. Well here is chapter two. I hope you like this one also. Please tell me. R&R. Okay, read on.

Diclaimer: I don't own the original cast of Tenchi Muyo. I don't know who does, but good for them. I do own all my original ones though. So, blah!!

On with....

Tenchi Muyo!--Lost Souls Ch. 2

At the Masaki house, Tenchi, his father, and Ryoko sifted through the remains of Aeka's room while Washu, Mihoshi, and Ryo-Ohki comforted a shocked Sasami. A shocked Grandfather stood watching. He had failed.

**"Promise me that you will watch over your sister," his father had asked. It had been the only favor he had ever asked for of his son. Everything else was usually an order. If he was asking for something, it had to be important. Of coarse, he answer was an affirmative.**

"Of coarse, I will look after her, I will look after both of them father. That goes without saying."

"No," the emperor said, "place close attention to Aeka. She seems different. And now I'm afraid that I pushed her too far. I want to be able to see her again."

"I don't understand father," Yosho said.

"You have had a daughter, you must know that sometimes it can be more difficult for fathers to interact with their daughters, more so than they do with their sons," the emperor explained. "I will tell you this, don't push too far. She's gotten very close to the edge, I don't want her to fall."

Yosho nodded, "I will watch her. I will not push her over that edge."

Ryoko grabbed some burned fabric that she had found when she lifted a fallen rafter. She had teared when she had first seen it, but now that she had it in her hands she was relieved. She called Tenchi over and then told him what it was. "It's her robes, but there is no sign of a body. It's like she took them off and left," she said.

"I think your right, Ryoko. But why? Why did she do that?" Tenchi asked.

"I don't know, maybe she changed her robes and left to go see Ryo-Ohl," was her answer. They left the remains and joined everyone else.

Sasami looked up with hopeful eyes to Tenchi. "We can't find anything there. We think maybe that she went to see Ryo-Ohl. If she were there she wouldn't have heard anything, would she Washu."

"No, she wouldn't," Washu answered. Everyone was hopeful and they quickly left to Washu's laboratory. When they finally made it to the lab, everyone made a mad dash for the pot that held Ryo-Ohl. There was a universal gasped among them when they reached it. Where Ryo-Ohl, a Juraian tree that was unable to move on its own, once stood, there was now nothing but a slip of paper. Grandfather picked it up and read it to himself and paled. Tenchi reached for it and then read it out loud, "I will not be going back. I will not allow him to rule my life. I have made my decision. Goodbye."

"Aeka," Ryoko said under her breath, then she turned and called for Ryo-Ohki. Washu and Tenchi ran after her to help, but stopped when Grandfather yelled, "No, don't. Let her be. Perhaps it is for the best."

"Grandfather," Tenchi asked sadly.

"She must find herself," he answered, then turned and left. Everyone stood there, Sasami with tears strolling down her cheeks. Washu bowed her head down and that is when she saw it, the box where she had put her newest invention. So that is how she did it, she thought. Then it dawned on her. "This is not good," she said out loud.

"What is it, Washu," Mihoshi asked.

Well, she might as well explain it now better than later. "I had been working on this new invention, a super computer that I had assimilated with the Mass.

"Ryoko's dad," Mihoshi asked absentmindedly. Everyone just sweat dropped, anime style, Washu just ignored her and kept on with her explanation.

"All I needed was a subject for the final assimilation, I was hoping to use Ryo-Ohki for this." Ryo-Ohki's eyes widened. "However, it looks like Aeka beat me to it. She must have been listening when I was straightening the lab. Well, now we know how Ryo-Ohl left from the pot." She paused as she thought about what she was about to tell them. "But that isn't what the problem is. The computer that I built has amazing abilities, one of which is a cloaking device that is undetectable. It jams both computer and human senses."

"What?!" was everyone's response.

"Of coarse, I didn't think that it was going to be taken and used against us. Well, I guess that I better get started on making something that IS able to detect it. Of coarse, that will take time, but maybe by that time she would have found herself."

"Get to work on it, Washu. We are going to have to keep this a secret from Grandfather and everyone else. Got it." Tenchi had taken charge of the situation. Everyone nodded in agreement, and then he turned and left to get everything ready for their trip.

In space, far away from Earth and the rest of the family, the newly born Andromeda sat in the command chair of her ship the Olympus. Iris, in her holographic image, was standing beside her. Andromeda still wore Iris's white cloak.

"Where do we go first, your highness," Iris said. Andromeda looked at Iris. She had already told Iris that she was no longer a princess, but Iris could not be dissuaded from calling her princess or your highness or Andromeda-hime. Andromeda didn't mind being called the later name, but the notion of still being called anything reminiscent of royalty still phased her a bit. Well, it couldn't be helped; she was just going to have to get use to it.

"Take me anywhere that is as far away from Jurai as possible," she finally answered.

"We will need supplies, princess," Iris told her.

Andromeda thought about it for awhile, then as an idea came to her head, a slow smile creep up her face. Iris was intrigued by the smile. "I know how we can get them," Andromeda finally admitted. She then began to explain what she needed to do.

A month later, everyone was on Jurai staying in the palace. Since they had gotten there, the emperor was getting worse and worse. Everyone knew the reason why, but no one had said anything out loud . When they first arrived, the emperor was happy to see his son and daughter, but when he was told about Aeka, you could tell that he was extremely sadden but not surprised. Tenchi accepted and was officially crowned as the Crown Prince of Jurai next heir to the throne of Jurai. Sasami seemed to wonder the palace with Ryo-Ohki always in tow in either her animal or humanoid form, not truly happy because she missed her sister. Washu and Ryoko would stay on Jurai, being invited by the prince to stay. Washu, who knew that he wanted her to stay because she was the only one who would be able to find a way to find Aeka, agreed. Ryoko, whom Tenchi truly loved, agreed for her love for him was as great. Only one person was missing, Aeka. Tenchi's other love and Ryoko's--although she would never admit it out loud--best friend and soul sister, Aeka.

One day, the sick emperor called Tenchi into his room.

"You called for me, your majesty," Tenchi could never bring himself to call his great-grandfather anything else, but he did say it with true emotion.

"Yes," the emperor said weakly, "Please come closer, Tenchi." Tenchi did so and sat by his bed. "Aeka," the emperor said with a choked sigh, "has not returned yet." It was a statement not a question. "I don't think she will return in my lifetime."

"Do not say such things, your majesty."

The emperor weakly shook his head. "I know she will not come back. I pushed her away. I thought that I was doing what I thought she needed, maybe I was wrong. I had done that with my son and his family. Yet I didn't learn because now it's happening with my daughter. I should have known that they would be as stubborn as I am. I have just reconciled with him, and it took my failing health to see the errors of my way. I will never get that chance with my daughter," he finished his sad tale.

"Tenchi," he asked pleadingly. Tenchi eyed the emperor. "Tenchi, do you love my daughter?" Tenchi nodded, the emperor didn't need anymore assurance. "Do you love Ryoko also?"

"Yes, I love them both," Tenchi confirmed.

"They remind me of my wives." He stopped talking for awhile to gather his strength, Tenchi waited patiently. The emperor finally begun speaking again, "One day I know you will marry them both." Tenchi was shocked. "It is customary, yet not necessary, for the emperor of Jurai to take two wives. This will come in handy for you because of your love for the two women. However, Tenchi, you must promise me that you will marry Aeka first." Tenchi gasped. "I ask for this promise so that you will not have trouble with the people and the council of Jurai. When she returns, you marry her."

"I promise, your majesty." Tenchi bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart to express his sincerity. The emperor seemed happy with this and he sighed in relief. Tenchi lowered his eyes as he debated with the information he had. Back on Earth he had everyone involve promise not to talk about what Washu was up to. His grandfather didn't wish to search for Aeka, he believed that Aeka would come back on her own. Tenchi believed that Grandfather was wrong about Aeka and knew if he knew what Tenchi was up to, he would put a stop to it. Tenchi loved Aeka too much to do such a thing; he was going to find her. He and Ryoko were not complete without her.

He finally decided. "Your majesty, I must tell you something." He gathered his strength as the emperor gave him his undivided attention. "I have been working with Lady Washu, against my grandfather's wishes, to locate and bring Aeka home. In anyway possible, Aeka will be brought home." He finished with conviction.

"I know that Yosho doesn't wish to find Aeka, his way may be the opposite of my way, but it is still the incorrect way. I am glad that you are doing what you are doing, perhaps you will know what path is the correct path. Please continue, please find her and tell her I'm sorry."

"I will. Now, please rest, it is not my wish to gain the throne just yet," Tenchi said with jest and left his great-grandfather to rest.

Outside Tenchi was approached by one of the generals of the military. "Your Highness, there is some news on the space pirate that has been raiding the Juraian interests.

"What has happened now, General," Tenchi responded with annoyance. Although his grandfather was the regent while the emperor was ill, he was put in charge of the military and then would report back to his grandfather on a regular bases. It was quite peaceful, so all that was reported to him was the escapades of the space pirate Andromeda against Jurai and other trivial things. Grandfather was busy with other affairs of state and thought that this was a good way for Tenchi to learn about the military. Tenchi could not refuse his grandfather's will, so he accepted; however, Tenchi had better things to do than deal with a space pirate like finding Aeka. This was the reason for his annoyance.

The general, however, thought that his annoyance was the fact that the space pirate attacked and robbed Juraian interests and continued to give his report. "In the Delta sector of the Milky Way, Andromeda attacked and robbed the Second Intergalactic Bank of Jurai. There seems to be around six to seven members in Andromeda's gang including her. There are reported to having stolen...," he checked his summarized report to make sure the sum was correct, "one million Juraian emareldes and she seemed to download some vital information about the Juraian defense system that was stored there because of it security system."

"What," Tenchi was amazed at what the pirate could get away with. The pirate had gotten more than one million emareldes before, but what was really disconcerting was that fact that she had gotten a hold of defense secrets; this was not good. He recovered quickly and turned towards the general. "How is that possible?"

"It's not sure how they entered the computer system to steal the information, only someone with Juraian royal blood can cut through all the system checks. The system was full proof," the general answered shaken by the rising anger in the prince. He swallowed.

"Well, obviously not. I want the full report in my office in one hour," Tenchi said walking to his office.

Two and half-hours later, he had finished reading the report and had made his decision. He sighed and got up from his chair and made his way to the secret doorway that led to Washu's laboratory in third space. He entered the door and soon found himself in her lab.

"Hello, Tenchi, I'm afraid that I still haven't managed to find a way to detect through the cloaking device. That computer can learn and so it will take some time before I can catch-up and then surpass it. I think, though, that I will be able to get it in about another six to ten months," Washu's explained immediately upon recognizing who had entered. Ryoko, who had been standing by her side, smiled as she saw Tenchi. They had been working nonstop since Aeka disappeared.

"Washu," Tenchi began solemnly. The way he said her name caused her to stop typing and turn to look at him. Ryoko's smile disappeared and was replaced with a worried look. "I need you to work on something else."

"What?!" was Ryoko's response.

"The space pirate is getting more aggressive. She's going after defense secrets now. I need you to work on something that this pirate can't get through. Only you would be able to come up with something that was really full proof, since your are a genius after all."

Before she could answer, Ryoko spoke up, "And you want her to give up on trying to find Aeka." She wanted to find Aeka as much as, or more than, Tenchi did.

Washu settled Ryoko down, then spoke, "Working on the defense system WILL set me back quite a bit on finding Aeka. Are you sure?"

"I know," he said with a bit of annoyance, "but I have to think about the people of Jurai. That's a whole planet, Aeka is just one person. I can't be selfish. Please, understand."

Ryoko looked into his eyes and saw how much this was hurting him; it was obvious that this decision was hurting him as much as it was hurting her. She took a breath then said, "I'll help Washu. I was a space pirate once; I do know how they think. My insight should help Washu finish it quickly, and then we could get back to finding Aeka." Tenchi looked at her with appreciation and silently thanked her.

"Well, I guess I better get started, so you scoot out of here now," Washu said as she pushed Tenchi out of her lab. When he was out the door, she turned towards Ryoko with obvious pride reflected in her eyes then said with her hands clasped in front of her, "Let's get started." Ryoko nodded with determination.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god, you're back for the third chapter. That makes me so happy. I must be doing something right. "Jumps up and down" Well here is number 3. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I really hate writing this. But Tenchi Muyo! is not mine, nor will it ever be. However, all new characters and the story is mine. Do not copy, or I'll sick my dog on you; and she is a vicious Chihuahua.

Now on with the show...

Tenchi Muyo! Lost Souls Ch. 3

Five years have passed since the day that Tenchi asked for Washu's help. Soon, no one could get through the system, though, the pirate Andromeda did try and every time she got close, Washu would come up with a better system. It was continual.

Four years ago, the emperor died, but Yosho continued on as regent until Tenchi felt he could be a good emperor. He wasn't so sure now, but his grandfather seemed to be weary of the job. It was time to take his place. The coronation was going to be held in a week and everyone was abuzz in preparation.

It would be easy for someone to sneak in to Jurai, say like the pirate princess Andromeda and her crew of the Olympus.

"Are things ready," Andromeda asked.

"Things are ready, you highness," Atena, her second in command, answered in a slow and steady voice. All of her crew adopted calling her with the same formality that Iris did. It no longer bother her as it had long ago because, although she was not Princess Aeka, she was the space pirate princess, Andromeda. There was no one else that could match her and her crew at piracy, not even the legendary Ryoko, whom happen to be the one she had learned from. This student had surpassed her teacher.

Andromeda looked at Atena, who sat at a consol just to the right of her. She was a calm individual, ideal as a second in command to a sometimes-tetchy commander. She had dark red hair that looked almost black which she wore in a high ponytail that came to her neck; however, a few strands were left free to frame her face. The high ponytail did allow for her very prominent pointy ears, that were common to her race, to show. She had amber eyes that shown with wisdom beyond her years. Her skin was light, but not the soft pearl white of a princess's skin, like that of Andromeda. Encasing her tall and feminine body was a dark green body suit, which she wore thigh-high, black boots over. At her waist, hanging loosely, was a golden tri-tiered belt of varying widths. At her left wrist, she wore what looked like a large cufflink; it was, in fact, a mechanism that extended into a shield to provide a defense against physical attacks. To finish of the ensemble, she wore a brown monk-like cloak with a large hood. This cloak was special, though, when the hood was pulled over her head, it allowed her to become invisible. It had been a gift from her family.

"Good, then let us begin our journey," Andromeda said.

"Princess," interjected a male voice to the left of her, "I do believe we are being tailed." The owner was, in fact, the twin brother of Atena, Ares. He was quite the opposite of Atena in personality. He was volatile and only his sister and Andromeda could calm him down. He was quite protective of both. He had black hair that shown with red, or if your prefer red hair so dark it looked black, which he wore in a style reminiscent of Japan's samurai warriors tied with a dark blue ribbon showing his pointed ears. His skin tone was only slightly darker than that of his sister, but his eyes were the same shade of amber as Atena. He also wore a dark green body suit as his sister but wore a brown happi coat over it and short black boots. Around his waist was a golden belt holster that contained a laser sword that was also a family heirloom, which he yielded with great expertise. Andromeda preferred to have him by her side when a battle was sure to ensue. For all his violent nature, Ares also contained a keen intellect, which he hid behind his brutish façade. All this combined, made him a great asset to the Olympus.

"Can you identify who it is, Ares?"

"It is a Galaxy Police battleship with the ability to carry a crew around two hundred."

"No doubt, it is full to capacity," his sister advised.

Beside her a hologram of Iris appeared. "Should I activate the cloaking device," Iris said. She looked a bit older, and wore her white cloak. She hardly showed her wings, they did tend to shock a person to see an 'angel'. Not even Andromeda's crew was immune to the effects.

"No," was Andromeda's answer, "We'll wait. Let's see what they want first." Iris nodded, no sense giving themselves away.

"The are hailing us, Andromeda-hime," Hermes, the com-system controller, said. Hermes was a teenager, but was an extremely intelligent boy. Andromeda valued intelligence over brutality. He had long blonde hair that stopped mid-back. It was tied into a long braid that traveled down to his waist. His blonde bangs hung messily over his brilliant green eyes which were covered by glasses. He wore tan slack-like slim pants of which he wore dark brown boots under. He wore a fitted white shirt and a long, navy blue trench coat. Within the coat, hidden out of sight, was a small cylindrical object marked with two twining snakes that extended into a long rod. When wielded correctly, the long rod could be used to kill, something Hermes knew how to do very well. What was not so good was the fact that Hermes was also a mischievous boy and loved to play practical joke on everyone. No one was left out, not even Andromeda and Ares who could kill him had they not really liked him. His jokes lightened some very dreary days when nothing was going on. His humor also served to salve the injured when there was one; he worked closely with Iris as the ship's doctor.

"Should we be ready," asked a young girl who sat at the helm in front of Andromeda as the navigator. Andromeda looked at the girl, Aurora. She was the youngest of her crew. She had long pink hair that was done up in two braided ponytails that came up to form loops. Long bangs hung down to frame her small tanned face were two large turquoise pools served as her eyes. She wore a white Washu-like shorts with a purple shirt and matching purple thigh-high stockings. To finish her ensemble she wore white, short lace-up boots. If it wasn't for the high-powered lasik pistol she wore at her waist--which she yielded with deadly accuracy--you could confuse her for a cute adolescent. She reminded Andromeda of her sister.

"Yes, be ready," Andromeda replied with a smile that she always had for the girl.

"You heard her, Eros, be ready," Aurora said to the man sitting by her side.

"I'm always ready," Eros, the pilot of Olympus, replied. Eros was a bit high-strung, but that made him quite capable of piloting really well in dire situations. He had blue hair that was kept short compared with the rest of the men on the Olympus, while his eyes were a deceivingly cool brown. He wore smoky gray military-style pants with a matching smoky gray, waist length jacket. Underneath, he wore an army green t-shirt and matching army green lace-up boots. Like his navigator, her wore a lasik pistol strapped to his belt, but he could be just as deadly with only his hands. He joked lightly with Aurora all the time, but everyone on the Olympus knew he very protective of her; she was like a daughter to him and he was like a father to her.

"Well, open the line, Hermes. Let's see what they want," Andromeda said. When it open, Andromeda almost fell on her face at who was on the other end. She quickly recovered herself.

"Hello," an over-happy blonde said. Atena sweat-dropped, Andromeda had to bit her lip to keep from laughing at Atena's obvious discomfort. Atena had no patience with idiots and air-heads. "My name is Captain Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police," the blonde said. _A captain_, Andromeda thought, _that is unbelievable_.

"Yes, Captain Mihoshi, is there anything I can do for you," Andromeda said failing, intentionally, to say her name.

"Well," she said bringing her finger to her mouth in her trademark gesture Andromeda remembered all to well, "You see, we have gotten some information that someone we are looking for was sighted in this area."

This intrigued Andromeda, she hadn't pirated anything in this area, she wondered who could be so important to have the Galaxy Police pursue. Add to that they were using Mihoshi, the luckiest person in the universe; she could find a needle in a hay stack just by sitting on it. The rest of the crew of the Olympus was just as intrigued, they had heard the stories of Mihoshi. "Who might this person be, Captain," Andromeda asked.

"Aeka, crown princess of Jurai," she said casually. Everyone turned towards Andromeda. They all knew that she had been Aeka, crown princess of Jurai, but whom they really knew was Andromeda. Aeka just didn't exist for them. She told them only once who she had been before, and they all noticed how she became distant when she related the story as if she was never Aeka but just someone who knew the story of Aeka. Once again they noticed, as in those times that she related the story before, as she got that distant look in her eyes.

Once again the happy captain spoke-up, "Well, have you noticed anyone that looks like Princess Aeka?" Andromeda's face was hidden by shadows so Mihoshi could not tell. Suddenly, however, the vidscreen started to become clouded by static.

"I'm sorry, we seem to be having trouble with our com-system," Hermes spoke-up. Then the communication was cut. Everyone waited patiently for Andromeda to recover. Awhile after the vidscreen went out, Andromeda finally snapped out of it, Replacing the distant look with the usual cold look of the space pirate princess Andromeda. "Thank you, Hermes. Now bring them back," she said coldly.

"Are you sure, your highness," Hermes asked.

"Yes," was her simple reply. Hermes complied and brought them back. Mihoshi was seen yelling at her crew to bring back the image; she was having an out and out fit. Atena sweat-dropped again, she just couldn't get used to that blonde as a captain of a Galaxy Police battleship. Andromeda cleared her throat loudly and Mihoshi turned to view the vidscreen with obvious relief as the image was returned. Before the captain had a chance to speak-up once again, Andromeda spoke.

"I'll get right to the point, Captain Mihoshi," this stopped the captain, "Crown Princess Aeka of the planet Jurai IS DEAD."

"What?!" Mihoshi gasped. "How do you know she is dead? Did you see it happen? Did you see the body?"

"I know," Andromeda said in order to stop in captain's questions, "because I killed her." That was when she got up from her chair and stepped into the light to reveal herself; and what could be seen was an older looking Aeka. Her purple hair was longer now than when she first cut it, Jurain hair grew at a remarkable rate. She kept it in a single ponytail that traveled down the length of her body. Her bangs hung down her forehead longer that she had ever wore them before, almost, but not quite, covering her eyes. Her eyes were now a fierce purple/pink and she wore her battle make-up. On her body, she wore blood red pants with black battle stripes and an interesting mid-rift, skintight red top. Over the shirt, she wore a black jacket with a high collar that framed then flopped about her face. The jacket was buttoned at her waist and then flared out and ended mid-thigh. She finished the outfit with blood red gloves and calf-high black boots. One of the most prominent things was the green choker that held a golden jewel that sparkled with an unknown power. Then the image was cut off.

"Get us out of here, Eros," she said as she returned to her seat.

"Aye, your highness," was his reply as he set the ship into motion. The Olympus was fast and the Galaxy Police battleship was slow. Of coarse, there was the added advantage they had because of the shock she had given the Galaxy Police. Both advantages put the Olympus a good distance away, before the battleship started to try and follow.

"Iris, cloaking device arm," Andromeda said. Iris, who still stood next to her, closed her eyes. When she opened them awhile later, she confirmed that the cloaking device was engaged.

"Good," Andromeda replied, "Now, on to Jurai, top speed."

"Are you sure that is wise," Ares asked.

"Perfectly," answered Atena, "They will expect us to run as far away from Jurai as possible. We are to do the opposite."

"You are quite correct, Atena," Andromeda concurred. They soon were on their way. _Looks like this will be more exciting than I thought_, thought Andromeda.

On Mihoshi's ship, though, everything was not as calm. "We have lost the ship, Captain. They just dropped from radar, we do not know why," the engineer announced. Mihoshi knew why but she wasn't telling, she had promised. _Great_, Mihoshi thought, _this is not cool_.

"Should we call headquarters," her lieutenant asked.

"No," was Mihoshi's answer. There were only about a week away from Jurai, where Tenchi was going to be crowned. She was going to take this news straight to him, after the coronation, so that Grandfather could not stop what had to be done. "Set a coarse straight to Jurai. I'm going to give this message straight to the Prince."

"Yes, ma'am," the crew responded.

On Jurai, everyone was sitting down at the late meal when suddenly Sasami cried out in pain. Everyone was around her in the matter of seconds, Tenchi holding her closely. Washu felt her head.

"She's burning up, we've got to get her to her room."

Thirty minutes later, the royal doctor came out of Sasami's room. He didn't know what was happening to the youngest princess, time would only tell. No one noticed as the marks on Sasami's head change from the two triangles to two dots, then back again.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I have another for you. The fun is just starting. I'm glad you like this fic. I like mythology, and that's why it in there. I guess I get it from Sailor Moon, boy there is a lot of mythology there. I won't always use it. But it is going to be in this one. Any way, enjoy.

Diclaimer: You know the standard. I don't own the original characters, but this story and any knew characters are mine.

Read on with...

Tenchi Muyo! Lost Souls Ch. 4

Five days later, Andromeda and her gang arrived on Jurai. They easily made it past the planet's defense system because the Olympus was a Juraian ship, however a bit more advanced. With the added investment of the cloaking device, no one knew they were even on the planet, which was just what Andromeda wanted. Iris unloaded them in a deserted alley not far from a large market place in the capital city, and then, after transforming into her humanoid form, she soon joined them. They made their way to the main square and looked around.

"I suggest, your highness, that we find suitable lodging," Atena said.

"You are quite right. It will be tough because of the coronation, but I do believe we have enough money to pay for rooms in a suitable hotel," Andromeda reasoned with a smile. The rest of her face was concealed under a cloak for the fear of being identified. After considerable time, they found a hotel that was as close to the palace as they could get. After getting two large bedroom suites and settling in, they decided to tour the city.

"The city hasn't change much since I was here last," Andromeda started conversationally.

"That's good, is it not, Andromeda-hime," Aurora asked cheerfully.

"Yes, it is good," Iris answered for Andromeda, "It will make it easier for us to move about."

"Let's go explore the market place, everyone," Hermes said with great enthusiasm. They all nodded in agreement. As they walked and shopped in the main square, where the market was set-up, they listen to the gossip that circulated. It was mainly of the trivial lives of trivial people, really of no interest to Andromeda and her crew. It was while they were looking at some very interesting toys that Hermes was aghast at, did they here something of import.

"Do you think that the princess will make it to the coronation," asked a shopper. This instantly perked-up the ears of the Olympus's crew, as they thought that it was Aeka they were talking about. It was soon said, disproving them, that the princess they were gossiping about was not Aeka, but, in fact, her sister.

"It would be truly horrible if Princess Sasami could not make it," her companion said.

"Do they know what is causing her to become so ill," the first asked now.

"They have no idea what is wrong, but it is said that Lady Washu is working on figuring out what is wrong with her," the second assured.

"That's good, there is no one as intelligent as Lady Washu in the known universe. If she can't do it, then no one can," the first said as they walked off. Andromeda stared at them from under her cloak.

"This is a very interesting development," Atena voiced. Andromeda simply nodded. After standing there a few seconds and some thinking, Andromeda turned towards their hotel.

"I wish to visit my sister," Andromeda said as they all followed her to the hotel, "so I will need a plan."

Back in the women's hotel suite, everyone was gathered and started brainstorming. It was Eros who suggested the only plan needed, "Let's put them on a wild goose chase."

"How might that, Eros," Atena asked skeptically, "accomplish the job." Wild goose chases were the only plans Eros could ever come up with.

"Well, they are looking for Princess Aeka," he begin. All eyes were now on him. "Let's feed false information that she has been sighted in various places by various people. We know they are looking for her, as evident by the recent events of four days ago."

"Yes, that is a very good idea," Andromeda agreed. For once his wild goose chase idea would seem to be the best and simplest plan to use. "Let's put it into motion now so that we waste no time." After learning his or her parts, everyone got up to start. Borrowing Atena's special cloak, Andromeda made her way outside to do her part: to show her face.

By evening meal time, all the rumors were spread and shows had been made and soon made it's way to the palace and then to the ears of the prince. The small group of three sat quietly, going over the information they had gotten, in Washu's lab, where no one was to disturb them.

"If Aeka is here on the planet, why won't she just come up to the palace," Ryoko said.

"I don't know, maybe she feels that we wouldn't welcome her," was Tenchi's response.

"Pish-posh, why wouldn't we. Yeah, I know she has been gone five years, but we miss her," Ryoko replied.

"It could be how she feels, exactly the way Tenchi said, and if so, then we must go outside find her ourselves. Then make it know to her that she is welcomed," Washu said insightfully.

"Tomorrow, I have to transverse among the people of Jurai, we could use that as an excuse to look for her."

"That's a good idea, Tenchi. We'll also go out and help in the search for Aeka," Washu finished.

"But what about Sasami, we just can't leave her here alone."

"She won't be alone, Ryoko," Washu admitted, "Grandfather will be here, and her mother and aunt and a whole palace full of people that care for her. Beside, Ryo-Ohki never leaves her bedside, she will alert the whole palace if someone tries something She will be very safe."

"Besides, the best medicine we could possibly give her is to bring back her sister, right," Tenchi sounded hopeful. The two ladies nodded in agreement.

"It is a new day, your highness," said a calm voice above her. Andromeda opened her eyes to see that it was Atena that was speaking to her.

"Yes, it is," she answered back, then asked, "Is everything falling into place?"

"Oh, yes, your highness," said Aurora who was standing at doorway.

"The prince will be coming out today to walk among the commoners, and accompanying him will be the Ladies Washu and Ryoko--both whom didn't seem to want to go until yesterday," Atena reported. Andromeda smiled, the plan is working.

"Well, let's get ready for today," she said in a sarcastically cheerful voice and got out of bed.

After joining the men and having a good breakfast, everyone set out to do their thing. Once again reports were made that Princess Aeka was spotted in various places across the city. She even seemed to make several live appearances across the city also. When mid-day rolled around the pirate group gathered at the hotel for the noon meal. When that was finish, Andromeda went to her room to ready herself for the trip into the palace, the others continued their ways about the city.

In the early afternoon, the prince and two ladies emerged from the palace with armed guards. They were soon going about their own paths of leads that they had gathered and went in search, albeit secretively, for Princess Aeka. When the search was in full force about an hour and a half later, Andromeda, with the added security of a cloak that covered half her face, made her way to the entrance to a secret passageway at the foot of the hill that the palace stood on. This would lead her straight to the caverns under the palace and allow her access to anywhere in the palace.

In no time at all, she had made her way to the large cavern that had access to every other cavern in the maze. If you were not sure how to make your way around, you would surely get lost in this maze. Andromeda turned towards the tunnel that would take her to her sister's room, and began to walk through. In another half-hour, she stopped at the end of the tunnel, just outside the secret door that led into Sasami's room.

She placed her ear to the door and when she heard no one, she pushed gently but forcefully on the door. It opened without the slightest creak. When it was fully opened, she found herself staring at a mournful sight. It almost brought her to her knees right then and there.

The only light that shone was that of the falling sun that was coming in through the high windows whose drapes had been drawn to let in the light. The pale pinks and golden oranges did nothing to liven the room, if anything it only added to the mournfulness of the room. Across the room, was a large four-poster bed that glittered with the mournful light and highlighted the still figure within the covers. It was her sister, Sasami, lying almost dead-like. Lying, curled-up, beside her was Ryo-Ohki, in her animal form, asleep.

Leaving the secret door open, Andromeda mournfully walked up to the side of the bed and looked down at her ill sister. Ryo-Ohki look up at Andromeda and then fell back to sleep, obviously fine with having Andromeda there. _She obviously to tired to raise the alarm; she knows I would never hurt Sasami._

"Oh, Sasami," she said tearfully. She reached up to Sasami's forehead to wipe the sweat that had gathered. When she lifted her hand she saw Sasami's markings vanish and appear again as two round circles. Then those disappeared and were replaced by her usual markings. Andromeda gasped with shock as she stared at her sister. Then it dawn on her, Sasami was ill because she was fighting her transformation. Andromeda dropped to her knees to be face-level with Sasami. "Why, Sasami, why fight it," she asked fretfully.

In her sleeping state, Sasami answered, "I don't want to change. You won't recognize me if I were to change." This shocked Andromeda again and, more evidently, brought tears to her eyes. That wasn't true, and she needed to reassure Sasami of this.

"Of coarse, I will. I would recognize you even if you were a flower in a field of flowers. Your soul is so unique that it would be hard to miss. It glows with a bright light that not even a blind person could miss. And since I am your sister and I love you, I would be an idiot not to recognize you, don't ever forget that." She stopped to control the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "Don't fight it Sasami, you are not one. You need to go through this transformation if you are ever to become complete, and I want a whole sister, not just part of a sister."

Sasami twisted her head as she debated with what Andromeda had said. For five minutes Andromeda watched fearfully as Sasami still fought the transformation. Then finally Sasami stopped thrashing about, making a decision. On Sasami's forehead her marking slowly disappeared then reformed into the two-circled markings of Tsunami. They wavered a bit, obviously Sasami was still not entirely sure. Andromeda held, then squeezed her sister's hand with support, giving Sasami her reassurance. The markings stopped wavering, becoming permanent. Sasami had finished her transformation, she was now complete. Tsunami took a deep breath and then fell, finally, into a much-needed restful sleep. Andromeda smiled and bowed her head in relief still holding the hand of her sister.

She was so engrossed in her conversation with Sasami that she never noticed the man who had walked in and heard the whole exchange between sisters. She was also so engrossed in her relief that she never knew he was there until he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

At the contact, Andromeda jumped, turned, and stood ready to fight off the intruder, her cloak swirling around her in an arch showing her graceful and mature body before falling into place around her. What greeted her eyes was indeed a sight to behold. There he stood, as calm and regal and young as he did the day when he had told her he was leaving to fight the space pirate Ryoko. She loosened herself from the tenseness, and stood just as calm and regal as he did; however, her eyes clouded and showed no emotion, only a cold ruthlessness.

She had changed, she was no longer the timid younger sister he remember from before. Nor was she the arrogant and proud, sometimes snotty, sister that he knew on Earth. She was a woman, and more so, she was a queen. He smiled.

"Hello, Aeka," Yosho, her brother said, "Welcome home."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I hope you are enjoying my series. I had so much fun writing it. This is a very good chapter, also a little longer than the rest. Kind of makes up for the last one, it was slightly shorter.

Disclamer: Tenchi Muyo! is not mine, but this story and all knew characters are.

Now...

Tenchi Muyo!--Lost Souls Ch. 5

Tenchi and his guardsmen transversed around the square where the most of the sightings of Aeka had been. They had been here for over three hours, searching and gossiping with the people. He was starting to get quite tired and he needed a break, and so he decided that he would sit at a restaurant and have something to refresh him. After he finished with his drink, he would start for home, and search for Aeka from there once again. He was not going to give-up just yet.

From a distance away, two individuals stood watching the prince. They had been watching him as he searched for the princess Aeka. They knew he would never find her though, she was dead. His determination did impress them, though.

"His determination is quite impressive, is it not brother," said the woman calmly.

"Yes," said the man beside her with a bit of annoyance.

"He looks, however, ready to head home, and search from there," the sister determined.

"We cannot allow that, her highness will have barely gotten there. She would not have had enough time. The plan would be ruined."

"You are quite right. We will have to intervene." They looked at each other and nodded as their decision was made.

Casually they walk past the prince, the sister, feigning shock, pulled on her brother towards the prince. His guards became on full alert and stopped the couple before they were within arms reach. The woman spoke up, "It is you, is it not." She turned towards her brother, "Look, brother, it is Crown Prince Tenchi. She was right, that young lady, he is very handsome. What were her words: 'He is the most handsome man to walk...'--what was that first planet she said." She turned towards the man beside her for the answer.

Annoyed at her forgetfulness, he brassly said, "the Earth."

"Oh, yes," she remembered, " I remember now. 'The most handsome man to walk the Earth, Jurai, or even the known universe'."

At the mention of Earth, Tenchi became very interested. No one really knew about Earth. It was a low-tech, backwards planet. Only a few people knew of it. He had to play this out right.

"Really," Tenchi said nonchallantly, "is that what she said." The woman saw through his facade and played the final card.

"Yes, that is what she said. It was odd though that she had no one with her, she is equally as beautiful, wouldn't you say, brother," The brother nodded. "She wore a long cloak, but we did see her face. Quite graceful and elegant, with the most intense pinkish purple eyes."

"No, I do believe it was purplish pink eyes," her brother said joining her in the con.

"You could be right, I could be mistaking her hair color with her eyes. Her hair was just as beautiful. Glossy and sleek, and a dark purple color. She had to be just as beautiful under that cloak."

"Yes, a real beauty if I ever saw one. She held her head up with the knowledge. Oh, and the way she stood, one could almost perceive that she was royalty of something. She stood as tall as a princess," the brother said with admiration.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," the woman now said turning to walk away, her brother doing the same, "but we must be off."

"Wait," the prince said behind them, "Won't you have a drink with me. This girl sounds very interesting. Maybe you could tell me more about her." The twins turned to each other, _we have him_.

"Of coarse, you highness," the woman said, "By the way, my name if Atena and this is my twin brother, Ares."

"Please, sit," the prince motioned for them to take the chairs opposite him. They did so with real smiles on their faces.

Across town, walking down the streets with her guardsmen that the prince insisted on, Ryoko searched for her soul sister. After three hours, she was having no luck. She was exhausted and the guards saw this.

"Perhaps this has gone on long enough, Lady Ryoko," one said.

"No, we must keep looking," Ryoko replied. She didn't want to give-up, she needed to find her. Aeka was here somewhere here, she could feel it in her bones. She knew that if she just kept on searching she would find Aeka.

"But, my lady, we have been at for three hours with no sign at all of the princess. You are tired, you could not possibly find the princess. If you rest then you can start anew," a second guardsman devised.

"Perhaps you are right," Ryoko agreed, "I shall return to the palace. We can search from there."

In the shadows stood two figures that had watched her progress. This new development was not good. The smaller figure turned to the larger one. "We must stop her from heading back to the palace just yet," said the little girl.

"You're right," he answered, "The princess has not had enough time. We must lend her our help. Then he knelt down when motioned by the girl to get closer. She begin to whisper in his ear a plan that just might give their princess some time. He nodded in agreement at what she was saying. When she finished, he stood up and looked towards the woman and her guards. "Ready," he asked the little girl. She nodded and ran off towards the group.

"Daddy, this way," a young girl shouted, "I saw her come this way." She ran blindly towards Ryoko's direction, her head turned back towards the man following her. 

"Stop, don't run to fast, you'll run into something," he said, obviously her father.

As if on cue she ran straight into one of the guards, she fell to the ground crying. "I told you that would happen," the father said finally catching up to his wayward daughter. He knelt down to comfort his daughter and then he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. With his daughter safely on his shoulders he turned towards the group.

"I'm sorry, my lady, gentlemen," he apologized, "my daughter got a bit over excited about seeing something I'm sure she must not have really seen."

"It's okay," Ryoko said. Looking first at the daughter and then her father. She looked nothing like him, she must have gotten her mother's looks. However, the way he treated her, was obviously with fatherly affection. She smiled when, in age-old daughter defiance, the girl began to speak.

"But I did see her, daddy. Just like in the pictures," the daughter interjected. "I'm not imagining it. I SAW PRINCESS AEKA.," she finished loudly.

This caught Ryoko's attention, this little girl saw Aeka. She needed to learn more about this sighting. It was a fresh trail, one that she just couldn't miss. She could rest later, if this led to no where.

She turned towards the little girl sitting atop her father's shoulders. "Really, you saw Princess Aeka. Could you tell me about it," Ryoko asked. "By the way, I'm Ryoko." she stuck out her hand to shake the little girls smaller one. The little girl grabbed it and shook it vigorously.

"My name is Aurora," she said in a shrilly voice, "And this is my dad." She had let go of Ryoko's hand and now patted her father's head.

He smiled at Ryoko. Had she really known him she might have been weary, but she didn't know him and it was her downfall. "My name is Eros," he said and then shook Ryoko's hand, albeit less vigorous than his daughter.

Both father and daughter smiled immensely at Ryoko. _Hook, line, and sinker_, they both thought, _This should give Andromeda-hime some time_.

In another part of town, Washu was typing away at her computer. As she walked around with her escort using the scanner to search for Aeka. Her guards followed amazed that she could walk and continue typing at the same time.

"Hmm," she sighed, "there does seem to be some residue around this area. She must have been her before. Does look like it is recent." She continued walking following the fresh lead that she had.

Not too far away, two figures stood watching her progress. One, a female by the voice, begin to speak with worry, "She is getting closer to the hotel that we are staying in. I did not think that she would have such a system."

"We are going to have to lead her away, but how," the other said in a male voice.

"She is focusing on the residue of magic that is left when a person has been at a place. I will have to counteract that some how," the woman said.

"You can do that," the male asked with wonder.

"I do it all the time when I cloak the ship," the female answered.

"Yes, but that does not deal with the residue left, it deals with the actual residue," he admitted.

"If I can get close enough to that computer, I could probably override it," she replied, "I can through her off that way."

"Okay, let's take that route. I might have a way of getting that close. Listen closely," the man said. Quietly he whispered his plan to her. She nodded.

A distance away, Washu begin to pick-up a residue trail, but not that of Aeka. It was Juraian, yes, but it was slightly different. This intrigued Washu. She stopped walking and begun to type furiously at her board trying to decipher what it was. He guard looked on in amazement.

They did not see two people approach and were shocked when on spoke in a loud voice. "I knew it, I told you it was her," a man said right in front of Washu. She was through off balanced by the sear decibel.

"Ahh," she screamed covering her ears; her computer disappearing because of her loss of concentration A lady beside him was doing the same as she glared at him.

"Okay, I'm glad you can identify her," the lady said, "but could you do it a little less loudly." Damn, she thought, the computer needs to be out. 

Washu had to agree with her, he was louder than even Mihoshi, if that were possible.

The guards, finally regaining their composure, pushed them back.

"Hey, I'm sorry," the man said with his hands in front of him waving the guards back.

"That is what you get," the girl said.

"I was just so excited about seeing the person I envy in the whole universe," he said, "I mean come on, how would you act if you meant the smartest person in the whole universe."

So he was a fan, Washu thought, that's nice, but I have a job to do. "Excuse me, I'm glad that you are so excited to see me, but I am in the middle of something," Washu said.

"Oh, I am sorry, my lady," the woman said, "Please continue." She needed that computer out.

"Thank you," Washu said as she brought out the computer. The woman looked at the man. He nodded slightly, but Washu didn't see this for her head was bowed down at her computer screen.

"It's just that my friend, Iris, didn't think it was you," the boy said, "I mean, you don't come out of the palace, so it couldn't be you. That's what she thought, but I told her it was you. You are like our hero."

Washu was barely hearing him, something was wrong with her computer screen. "That's nice," she said with a little annoyance. What was going on with her computer screen.

"By the way, my name is Hermes," he said, "and I've studied all of your works. They are very impressive." Washu looked up at the boy. He did look extremely intelligent, however the girl wasn't speaking. _Well he was talking a mile a minute how could the girl get a word in edgewise._

Keeping her computer out Washu spoke, "That really good, I'm glad to be admired, but I really am in the middle of something very important."

"Really could I see," he made his way behind her and watched the screen. Washu sighed and then looked down at the screen. What come up surprised her and the boy, which was also a surprise. Then it was gone, he computer started smoking.

She yelled and pushed it away, and the boy jumped beside his companion. Washu looked at the girl, what she had seen on her computer screen became totally clear.

"Ryo-Ohl," Washu said with wonder. The girl's eyes widened at being recognized. The boy spoke-up.

"Before the computer went out, it identified you," he said.

"This is not good," the girl said regaining her composure, "her highness, will not be happy that I was found out."

"You know where Aeka it at," Washu said, it was not a question. The boy jumped in front of Ryo-Ohl.

"I think that we should go," he said. Ryo-Ohl nodded and her white cloak begin to glow and grow. When it was complete, Ryo-Ohl had large beautiful angel wings. She grabbed a hold of the boy and begin to fly off.

"No, wait," Washu yelled after them, "Please, we just want Aeka back."

Floating high above them, Ryo-Ohl answered, "You cannot have Aeka back. Aeka is dead. Andromeda has killed her." With that said, Ryo-Ohl and the boy that she carried vanished, enveloped in the cloaking zone.

Washu turned to her fried computer trying to think why. Then it came to her, that's why they did that. It was a distraction, they were buying time. She was getting close, but why say that Aeka was dead. The others could be distracted from the search like they had been trying to do to her. She had to hurry.

"Come, guys, we must find Lady Ryoko and Prince Tenchi," she yelled as she ran to find the other two.

Above her, the two encased in the cloaking zone watched.

"We need to find the others," Hermes said.

"You are correct," Iris answered. They begun to follow Washu and her men.

In the streets, Ryoko was walking and talking with the young family. She tried to get the girl to tell her where she had seen Aeka, but the answers were always vague and unsure. That's was the way it was with little girl. However, she did sometimes swear she saw the girl smile several times at her confusion.

"Ryoko," someone called from behind her. She turned to find that it was Washu, her mother. She was running towards her, had she found Aeka.

"Yes," Ryoko said with great hope, "did you find something."

"They are...trying...to...distract us," she said between breathes.

"What? What are you talking about, mother."

Catching her breath, Washu began to explain, "We were sent on a wild goose chase. She sent people to distract us."

Suddenly, Ryo-Ohl and the boy appeared behind the father and daughter. The little girl spoke-up, "What are you two doing here?"

"We have been found out," the boy with Ryo-Ohl said. Ryoko looked at the four, anger raising in her. The girl jumped down from her perch and stood ready with pistol in hand, her 'father' also had a pistol in his hand. How did they get those. The guards stood ready to fight.

Ryo-Ohl stopped the two others from fighting, "That is not what her highness would want. Put your pistols away." The two others complied, putting their pistols in side holster that Ryoko didn't know had been there before.

"Iris, I think we should go," the little girl said, "Let us find the others." Ryo-Ohl nodded and soon they were enveloped in the cloaking. They were gone. Ryoko looked around feverishly.

"Where did they go, they can tell us where she is," Ryoko's anger was raising still.

"They would only say that she is dead," Washu said. Ryoko turned wide-eyed to her. "That's what Ryo-Ohl told me. She said that Aeka was dead, that Andromeda had killed her."

"No, it's not true," Ryoko said smashing her fist into the nearest wall.

"Come, Ryoko, we must find Tenchi. If you had distractions, no doubt he will have some of his own," she said as she ran to find Tenchi with Ryoko and the guardsmen following.

Tenchi sat with the brother and sister, having a conversation while sipping some tea. Every time he had tried to ask a question about Aeka, they would give only monosyllabic answers. Then they would turn around and ask him some questions, which he felt compelled to answer.

He tried once again to question the siblings, "So, where did you see her when you talked to her?"

"Where did we see her," the sister repeated, "Well, I can't be sure." There is that vague answer again. "You see, we are just visiting this planet, we don't know the terrain. Do you remember where it was that we saw her, Ares?"

He placed a finger to his lips for emphasis, "To be sure, I am not certain. I do believe though that it was somewhere in this square."

Tenchi was about to ask another question when he saw Washu and Ryoko running towards him. He stood-up quickly when they had reached him. The twins startled also stood up. Tenchi's guards became alert.

"Did you find something," he asked hopefully.

"We are being distracted, Tenchi," Ryoko answered. The twins took a step back away from the small group.

"What do you mean, we are being distracted," Tenchi asked. The two then turned and looked at the siblings. Ryoko narrowed her eyes and shot after them, intending to get some answers. The girl, who had been wearing a cloak, took the hood and brought it over her head, while the man just jumped away. He landed next to his sister, who had reappeared, a distance away. In his hands, he held a laser sword.

"Who are you," Tenchi said brandishing his own sword.

Behind them the other four materialized and the one with wings spoke, "I am sorry, Washu figured who I was before I could destroy her computer."

"It is alright, Iris, we have given her some time," Atena said. She turned towards her brother, "Please, Ares, put the sword away. Andromeda would not like it if you hurt anyone of them."

After a few moments, Ares put his sword away snarling, "She's the one that attacked us first." Atena put her hand up to stop his argument and surprisingly he stop.

"I think it might be wise to leave," a boy with glasses said.

"I would have to agree with that assessment, we've given her highness enough time to see her," Atena approved. Soon the were enveloped in the cloaking area and vanished without a trace, leaving behind a shocked prince and spectators.

"Who were they," Tenchi asked Washu, "How did they do that?"

"Those are the crew of the ship that the space pirate Andromeda commands. The one with the wings was Ryo-Ohl. I do believe that they call her Iris now," she paused as she debated about telling him about Aeka now or later, then decided. "Tenchi, they said that Aeka is dead."

"What?!"

Ryoko had been quietly thinking over what the boy with glasses had said. _Her highness has had enough time to see her. _Then it dawned on her, this pirate, _Andromeda, has gone to see. _She voiced her answer, "Andromeda has gone to see Sasami."

She ran as fast as she could towards the palace, Tenchi, Washu, and the guards trailing behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

I am glad that most of you like this fic. Please keep R&R. I have recieved some flames, but "I don't like it" doesn't help me with the writing. I wrote this story because I love Aeka and Tenchi (although Ryoko and Tenchi is ok too). I got the idea when I suddenly realized how much Lady Tokimi sounds like Aeka (American Version), albeit a bit colder.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! but this story is mine. So NO copying.

OK, then. The show...

Tenchi Muyo! Lost Souls Ch. 6

"Hello, Aeka," Yosho, her brother, said, "Welcome home."

Andromeda quivered at the sound of that name. It wasn't who she was anymore; she had denounced that life, then she had killed it. She was Andromeda, now and forever more. She smiled coldly, "I have no home, so how can I be welcomed."

Yosho smiled dropped when he saw that cold smile. He didn't understand what she meant. He turned his eyes towards the bed where Sasami sleep peacefully. For the past six days she had had a fever and nightmares. For the first time in awhile, she look like she was at peace.

"She's all right now," Andromeda brought him out of his reverie.

"Why did you come, if not to come home," Yosho asked.

"I didn't plan to come here, but when I heard about Sasami," she turned to face her sister on the bed, "I had to see her."

"Why did you come to the planet then," he asked, probing deeper.

She never answered the question, but asked one of her own, "How come you didn't know what was happening to Sasami. You could've helped her, you know."

Yosho was surprised, then looked at the woman. He was silenced with his shock. She was blaming him for not understanding Sasami.

"That's right, I'm blaming you for not taking care of her," she admitted out loud. She turned away from him. "You let one sister die, and now you almost let another one die. Your record is dropping."

"What do mean I let one sister die," Yosho asked confused.

Andromeda shook her head, "You don't even know." She humphed, then continued, "Aeka is DEAD, Yosho. You let her die, and she can never be brought back."

It was then that there was a commotion heard coming from the hallway. Andromeda turned toward the door when it was swung opened with a bang to reveal Ryoko followed by Tenchi, Washu, and some of the royal guards. Ryoko stopped suddenly as her eyes fell on the woman standing at the far end of the room. The others stopped just as suddenly when they also noticed the woman also.

"Aeka," Ryoko whispered shocked. Andromeda's eyes narrowed at the name, she really detested that name. She shrugged it off and then took off towards the secret passageway. Upon entering the tunnel, she soon disappeared. The three, brought out of their shocked state, ran after Aeka. When they reached the doorway they were met with a high voltage of electricity.

"Aeka," Tenchi yelled after her, "Please, stop." When she didn't seem like she was coming back he brought up his power and broke the shield. Then started down through the tunnel with Ryoko in tow.

Washu walked up to Grandfather and asked worriedly, "Grandfather, are you all right?" He simply nodded his answer. Washu turned her attention towards the woman sleeping on the bed. She seemed to be all right, matter of fact, she seemed to be doing better than she had been doing for the past six days. Then she noticed it, the two dots of her forehead. She wasn't just Sasami anymore, she was Tsunami. Had Aeka known this was happening to her sister, is that why she had come. She looked towards the dark passageway and hoped they could bring Aeka home.

Andromeda ran far away from them as fast as she could. She couldn't allow them to capture her, and then force her into the life that she had destroyed. She wasn't Aeka any longer; no one would control her life. If she didn't allow her father to control her life, why would she let the others do that?

"Aeka," Tenchi called after her. She really detested that name; she would have to do something about that. She finally made it to the main cavern, and sighed with relief. It would only take her another few minutes and she would be away from them. She turned toward the tunnel that would take her to the base of the hill outside of the palace walls, when Ryoko appeared just in front of her. Tenchi finally caught up and stood behind her. Aeka stood in a battle stance ready to fight them off.

"Why are you running away, Aeka," Ryoko said.

"Don't call me that," Andromeda said through clenched teeth. Ryoko was shocked. That was her name, why wouldn't she want to be called that.

"Aeka," Tenchi said, "Please, stop. Come back home."

"I don't have a home," she spat out, "Now move or I'll be forced to hurt you, Ryoko."

"You've always said that before, and you have never been able to do it," Ryoko spat back.

Andromeda stood up straight, leaving her hands at her side, then she admitted, "Yes, you're right. I could never hurt you." Then she looked Ryoko straight in the eyes, and Ryoko shivered at the coldness that was there. She was reminded of the look of cold godliness that she had received from someone else, but they had destroyed her a long time ago. "But I will move you with force, if I have to."

At this she brought her arms up slightly and her hair was blow up as her tiara and the jewel at the base of her neck began to gather power. Tenchi saw what she was doing and tried to stop her, but he was too late. Andromeda lifted Ryoko and threw her at Tenchi. Ryoko and Tenchi were pushed into the wall of the cavern.

"Aeka is dead. She no longer exists. I have no home because I am not Aeka. I am Andromeda, learn it, live with it, because I am here to stay," she said coldly. She then turned to the correct tunnel and ran through.

Ryoko rose and then so did Tenchi, and so they were following her through the tunnel. They weren't about to give-up just yet.

"She called herself Andromeda, Tenchi. Back in the city, Andromeda's crew said that she had killed Aeka."

"I know Ryoko. What I don't know is why Andromeda would say this when she is Aeka."

"I don't know, Tenchi, this person is not the Aeka that I had known before. Her eyes were different. They reminded me of..." She shivered as she let the sentence trail.

"You are right," Andromeda said as they finally exited the tunnel and found themselves at the foot of the hill were the palace rested on. They stopped when they noticed that Aeka had stopped just a few feet in front of them. "I am not Aeka. As I told you before, I killed Aeka, and the person you see now is what is. I am Andromeda, space pirate princess."

"Please, stop this Aeka," Ryoko said, trying again.

Andromeda, furious at the insistence that Ryoko call her Aeka, began to power-up once again. Tenchi readied his shield, as mush as he loved Aeka, he could not allow her to hurt Ryoko. They were just trying to get Aeka back.

"I do not think that is wise, your highness," a steady female voice said from just the right of the three. Andromeda, knowing the voice, powered-down.

"Perhaps you are right. I do not wish to hurt them. Prince Tenchi can not miss the coronation tomorrow. Beside, even with my new powers, he is more powerful than I am. I am no match," Andromeda declared. The six crewmembers of Andromeda's ship gathered behind her. "Iris I do believe that it is time that we left."

"Of coarse, your highness," she said as she closed her eyes. Realizing what she was doing Tenchi and Ryoko ran towards them, but where too late. They had disappeared once again.

"No," Ryoko cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back at the hotel that they were staying at, the crew of the Olympus materialized in the bedroom suite that the women were staying. They had gotten away safely from the prince and lady.

"That was close, your highness," Eros said taking a comforting seat on a nearby chair. Aurora joined him at the foot of the chair, sitting with her legs crossed in front of her.

"Will we be leaving now that they know that you are here," the little girl asked innocently.

"No," Andromeda said taking off her cloak and laying it across the couch that she had walked behind, "We came here for another reason, not to visit my former life."

"What, exactly, is the reason that we came, Andromeda-hime," Ares asked sarcastically.

Andromeda ignored his tone and answered, "The coronation of the new emperor will be a grand event, and it will be a holiday for everyone on the planet. I chose this time because of that reason. We will need that distraction if we are going to get the schematics to the last Juraian bank that we are to attack."

"Of coarse, it is a good plan," Atena surmised, "but they know that you are here." Andromeda sighed in agitation. "Maybe, though, we can use that." Everyone's eyes were on her now. "They do not think that you will steal from Jurai. They are distracted with your actual appearance here, the only thing that will be on their minds is a way to get you back and there is, of coarse, the coronation."

"Yes, you are right," Andromeda agreed. She turned towards Iris, her wings still out. She had not spoken at all since they had gotten there. "What are the chances that this will work, Iris? Are they good?"

Iris never looked-up, her head bowed she said only, "I failed." Andromeda was startled. She was about to ask what she had meant, when Iris began to explain, "I was trying to get to Washu's computer. She was getting so close, I couldn't allow her to figure out what hotel we were staying at. A little sooner, I would have done it without being detected. But I failed, and that is why they almost caught you."

Andromeda looked at Iris with understanding eyes. She walked up to the person that had been with her the longest, and placed her hand on Iris's slumped shoulders. The form she had taken allowed her to grow in ways that one had never imagined before. One of them was the feelings that went through a person, including failure and disappointment along with joy and happiness.

"I had already been caught by Yosho before those three arrived. If your distractions hadn't worked, even your failed distraction, I might never have been able to get out of Tsunami's room." Iris lifted her head and looked into her princess's face and her pain eased a bit. However, there was still quilt there, but she wouldn't be who she was if she didn't feel anything. Iris smiled gently her thanks, Andromeda nodded.

"Now," Atena started, "let us begin readying for our surprise." Everyone nodded and the talking began.

Tenchi and Ryoko walked into Sasami's room where they had left Washu and Grandfather. Washu looked at them hopeful, but was saddened when they shook their heads. Grandfather still looked away, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"We almost had her, but then she blasted me with a power I could not match," Ryoko said. Washu was intrigued by this news. "We followed her again," Ryoko continued, "and reached her when she was outside, but those people came and took her away."

"Her power has grown and now she can control it," Washu said voicing her thoughts, "this is not good. The power of Jurai is great, but Ryoko's power is almost as great as Tenchi's. Aeka never had power like that."

"She admitted though that she was not as strong as I was," Tenchi said. Tenchi turned towards his grandfather, then said, "What did she tell you?"

His grandfather looked up with a defeated face and said, "She said that Aeka was dead. That she killed her." Tenchi was shocked at Grandfather's look more than he was about what he said. He had already heard this from the others; it wasn't new to him. What was, was the look on Grandfather's face. He had never seen him look so defeated, it wasn't like his grandfather to get defeated.

"Grandfather," Tenchi reassured, "Aeka isn't dead, she's just lost. And I have promised to get her back. I won't give-up." He placed a hand on Grandfather's slumped shoulders. "We have been working this past five years, off and on, searching for Aeka. Had I know that she now called herself Andromeda, I think it would have been easier."

"I was wrong, I failed to protect her," Grandfather said, "I might not have pushed her like my father did, but I didn't pull her back. She still fell over the edge, and now she is dead." With his head bowed still, he began to walk out of the room. A soft voice stopped his retreat.

"No, Aeka is not dead. Tenchi is right, she is only lost." Everyone turned to the bed where the voice had come from. Tsunami was sitting upright in her bed, Ryo-Ohki held in her arms still sleeping, all strength returned.

"Sasami, you're all right," Ryoko said relieved.

"Yes, I am quite all right now. I didn't understand something and Andromeda pointed that out to me. I was lost, and she helped me find my way."

"You were lost," Tenchi asked with confusion. Tsunami merely nodded.

"I understand," came Washu's understanding voice, "Your final transformation. You were confused about something and it hindered the transformation."

"Yes," Tsunami said, "I didn't know that Aeka would recognize me after the transformation. It was really an absurd idea, now I know that."

"She reassured you that she would be able to know whom you were when you had finally completed the transformation," Washu explained to the others.

"Mm-hum," Tsunami began, "She showed me that love could see through any facade to see the true self of a person. My love for her has shown me that she is still in there, she is only lost like I was."

"But you were going through a transformation," Ryoko said. Tsunami nodded and every then understood.

"She is going through a transformation of her own," Washu replied.

"We have all gone through a transformation of sorts. Tenchi, Ryoko, me. The last will be Aeka."

"Tenchi and Ryoko's transformation was the realization of their power," Washu though out loud, "You were the transformation of combining two souls. Aeka's will be..."

"The same as mine, the combining of two souls," Tsunami finished.

"Who's this second soul, Andromeda, then," Ryoko asked.

"That is only a name that the soul uses," Tsunami replied, "it is not the true name of the soul. That name has been vanquished, so it had no name. It let Aeka pick the name, and she chose Andromeda."

Then it dawned on Washu who was the second soul of Aeka, the vanquished name. It was... "Tokimi!"

"Yes, our sister."

"What, Tokimi went into Aeka's body," Ryoko said with vehemence, "I will kill her for that."

"No, if you kill Tokimi's soul, you will really kill Aeka. Tokimi is now apart of Aeka," Tsunami said. "If you want to save Aeka, you must show her the way."

"You were sick when you couldn't finish you transformation, Aeka's not," Tenchi mentioned.

"I fought the transformation, Aeka is not fighting," Tsunami stated.

"Aeka has let go completely," Grandfather said when the realization hit him. He had been quietly listening to the whole conversation.

"That is correct, brother. Aeka was tired of fighting against all the pushing," Tsunami acknowledged.

"Father," he asked. Tsunami nodded in response.

"She turned herself over completely to her second soul. Andromeda has taken control, but Aeka is not gone, else she wouldn't have come her to help me but to kill me in my weakened state," Tsunami finished her response.

"Then we have to find her and show her the way," Tenchi said with conviction.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it has been awhile, but I just don't have the time sometime.I have the rest two more chapters written down, I just need to type and post them.I will try to make it speedy.This one is longer than I thought.I will tell you this, a new twist is coming up.I hope that you like this one as much as you like the others.Enjoy ;).

Disclaimer:I don't own Tenchi, some other people do.However, the story and any new characters are mine.

Okay on with the show…

Tenchi Muyo! Lost Souls Ch. 7

It was the day of the coronation, and the whole planet was in a festive mood.That is all except the occupants of the Grand Library in the palace, each of the six beings in their own reverie.The focus of the day stood at the far end of the room, his back facing all the others.He stared at the reseeding darkness of the Juraian night as the bright sun broke through the horizon.It would have been a beautiful sight had there had been one other person to share it with him._Aeka_...he sighed deeply as he thought of the situation they were in.

He wore a long, knee-length haori-like robe, onto which had the royal emblem at the left side, near his heart.He wore simple white pant and black shoes.Upon his head he wore a slim bark-crown, his triangular power marks clearly showing for all to see that he was, in fact, the yielder of the Juraian power.It was a simple, yet regal outfit; fit for the coronation that was to happen in six hours.Finally he spoke up, "There has been no sighting of Aeka, Ryo-Ohl, or her 'crew'?"

"None what so ever," answered Ryoko solemnly.She stood near him, always near him, watching him carefully.She herself was dressed for the occasion wearing traditional Juraian robes.Her hair, which had grown since her power had surfaced, was tied in a high ponytail that trailed down her back till it reached the ground (reminiscent of Masaki, Aeka's mother) with her bangs framing her face regally.She wore no jewelry or had any markings on her, but everyone on the planet knew that she was Lady Ryoko, one of the intendeds for the prince.

"With the capabilities that Ryo-Ohl has, you know that we cannot track where they might be," Washu said calmly, "I had gotten a little closer, but that was before Ryo-Ohl got into my system and pushed me back a ways."She stood near her daughter, however she did not opt for the Juraian look and wore long, black pants and a short jacket.You were, though, not able to see the brilliant colors that adored the jacket and the ancient symbol of a goddess because the long blue, gray, and red overcoat she wore.It did not contain any markings either but a large red jewel—one that which had lost it's powers long ago—did adorn it.Flowing from jewel were white ribbons that seemed to flow in a continuous breeze that no one felt.She was in her older image, preferred over the younger one, for the occasion.Her hair was worn in the normal way as it usually was.

"She will no doubt be far away by now," Yosho admitted out loud.He was dressed in a similar fashion as the prince, except that the jacket was black with a gold strip immediately following the crest of the royal family.He also did not wear a crown, nor did he have any markings.

"I do not believe so," his sister spoke up.She was dressed in the traditional Juraian fashion.With the outfit that she wore she truly looked like the goddess from which she had fused with.Very prominent, especially, were the two round dots that marked her forehead."She will not venture far."

Next to her sat her ever present companion and best friend, Ryo-Ohki, in her humanoid form.She had grown, and was equal to age-appearance to that of Tsunami.She was also dressed in a similar Juraian robes, except that her more prominent color was pink, covering her fur-covered body. She nodded her head vigorously in agreement with Tsunami.

"Do you really believe that, Tsunami," Tenchi asked with hope.

"She was here to see Sasami," Ryoko said, "She has done that already.She will be long gone now."Her heart was breaking as she said it; she didn't want Aeka to leave.They had been so close; she had been within reaching distance.All she had to do was reach out and grabbed her, instead, she had fallen back on old habits and insulted her._She just couldn't learn_, she thought with resentment. 

"No," it was Yosho, "Sasami is correct, she is here for another reason."Everyone eyed the regent."When I asked her why she was here, she had answered that she had not plan on coming.She said that she came to see to Sasami's 'problem'.When I asked her what she was doing on the planet, she ignored the question.She never answered."

"That would mean that she is here for another reason, but what is that other reason," Washu thought out loud.

Tenchi returned to his window and wondered at the same thing._What are you really up to Aeka no koishii?Are you here to stop the coronation?...No, that cannot be it.You're after something, but I have no clue as to what you want.All I know is that I want you with me, beside me.Please, come home._

__Much of everyone's thoughts were running along the same track as that of the Crown Prince, and no one was coming up with a reasonable answer.Then after about fifteen minutes of deep thought, there was a pensive but firm knock at the library door.It opened to reveal one of the servants that served the whims of the royal 'family'."Your highness, I have been bid to inform you that Captain Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police, is arriving in fifteen minutes.She requests permission to meet with your highness to discuss what she said was a delicate 'family' matter."

Tenchi's interest was piqued with the mention of the "delicate family matter."They really could be one reason that Mihoshi could want to speak to him that involved the 'family'."Inform the captain that the request will be granted.Make sure that the necessary personnel are informed that she is to be escorted here at once," Tenchi stipulated.

"Yes, your highness," the servant said, bowing as he retreated from the library.

"Do you think she has some useful news about Aeka," Ryoko anticipated.

"When does she ever have useful information," Washu deflated Ryoko's hopes.

"This time could be different," Tsunami said with optimism.

"We will just have to wait and see," Tenchi said out loud, but more to himself than to the rest in the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the suite at the hotel that Andromeda and her crew were staying at, they gathered to discuss the plan once again.Atena and Iris sat in the love seat that was situated facing the large piture-window.Atena talked of the plan, while Iris and the rest listened tentatively.Behind them stood Ares, arms crossed over his chest and a look of total displeasure written on his face.Hermes sat on a chair across from the loveseat, concern on his face, and to the right of him was Eros, who was sitting on a too delicate looking chair for his frame.Ever present at her spot beside Eros, Aurora sat, cross-legged, on the floor.Even she and Eros looked forlorn as Atena talked.

Sitting in a chair that was in front of the window, Andromeda sat.She seemed to be lost in a world of her own.She already knew the plan back and forth.She had gone over it again and again last night.Even in her sleep, she had rehearsed it. Now, she wasn't thinking about the plan, she was thinking about her family.As she watched the sun rise over the horizon, Andromeda wondered what they were doing now._What are they thinking about?Are they devising a way to pull her back?Back into the life that had caused her so much turmoil_...She couldn't allow them to do that.

She took a deep breath, trying to wash away the conflicting feelings that swirled in her body.Slowly she brought her hand to the jewel that was at the base of her neck and closed her eyes, remembering the day everything began to change.

**Tenchi, Ryoko, and Aeka ran through the doors that lead to the main room were Tokimi could be found.They had just dispensed with that bodiless floating laky of Tokimi, and they were now on their way to get back Washu and Sasami.Unfortunately, Mihoshi had to be left behind having been hurt by one of his blasts.**

**"It has to be in here," Ryoko yelled, "I can sense them."**

**"Okay," Tenchi said, "Let's go."They all nodded.**

**They stopped suddenly with the sight that greeted them.Washu and Sasami were hanging by unseen shackles, almost lifeless.Tokimi, in her godly form hovered above them.**

**"Sasami," Aeka yelled with worry.**

**"Let them go, Tokimi," Tenchi said with revil.She merely laughed at his request.She was not about to give them up; once she had their power, she would be the most powerful being in the universe.**

**"You cannot stop me," Tokimi said, "I will drain their powers and then I will become invisible."Crackling gold lightning began to surround Washu and Sasami, causing them to yell in pain.**

**"No, Sasami," Aeka yelled at her sister.Suddenly the lightning stopped, and Tokimi had the look of shock on her face.The two prisoners fell unconscious still strapped to the wall.**

**"This can't be," Tokimi said, "They have no powers.They are completely useless to me."She looked at the small group, her gaze narrowing as anger coursed through her."They have given their powers away."She brought up her hands as she readied to attack. "That does not matter, I will just have to take it from you."An unseen blast hit the group and they flew in opposite directions.Aeka, with the help of her shield was stunned, but managed to stay awake.Ryoko and Tenchi were also still conscious, having landed on their feet.**

**Tokimi continued her attack on Tenchi and Ryoko, blasting them as they moved away just barely.With Tokimi distracted, Aeka took the chance and attacked.Hands in front of her, she shot off a blast, hitting Tokimi on target.**

**But it did nothing to her.She stopped her attack on Tenchi and Ryoko, and fired one at Aeka.Aeka brought her shield up again, but it was no good this time.The blast easily broke through it, and hit Aeka to the ground.She couldn't move, but she was still awake.**

**"Aeka," Tenchi and Ryoko screamed.Anger coursed through them.Soon Tenchi was powered to full, and with his energy sword in his hands, he attacked.He was able to do some damage, but it was not enough.Ryoko stood by, knowing full well that she could not help much.It angered her more.**

**Suddenly a red glow gathered around Ryoko, burning so bright that it soon became white.The light hawk wings of Washu, then, appeared in front of her.Ryoko had reached her full power.Tokimi looked between Ryoko and Tenchi."This is the power that I look for.And soon I shall have it."**

**Tenchi jumped to stand beside Ryoko and he himself produced his light hawk wings."We have to do this together, Ryoko."She nodded her understanding.**

**Tokimi readied herself to deal the final blow, as did Tenchi and Ryoko.A blast shot out from both sides at the same time, hitting in the middle where it caught.All three struggled with the power, trying to build upon it to destroy each other.**

**Finally coming out of her dazed stated, Aeka looked up with amazement.The power that was flowing around them was great.And she could do nothing to help.She pounded the ground in her frustration.She watched with tears in her eyes as the struggle continued.Then she heard them.**

**"Tenchi," Ryoko said, "I don't know how long I can hold this."**

**"Ryoko, you have to try and hold it a little longer."**

**"I can't," Ryoko, clearly weakened, repeated."I'm sorry, Tenchi.I love you."She reached out for his hand, which he took a hold of.**

**"I love you, too, Ryoko," he said smiling, "Now, please, try a little harder."**

**The tears finally fell from Aeka's eyes."How cute," Tokimi mocked, "Too bad you will not live to love each other."This statement caused Aeka's anger to rise.She didn't have Tenchi's love, but she was not going allow him to be killed.Same went with Ryoko; even though Ryoko had Tenchi's love, Aeka still thought of her as her best friend, her soul sister.She still loved them both.She felt herself begin to grow hot with anger.A green light pasted through Ryoko and Tenchi, giving them renewed strength.**

**Suddenly, Tokimi's eyes widened with shock, "What is this?Where did this power come from?"Her eyes opened with realization.The stalemate finally broke as Tenchi and Ryoko's blast won out Tokimi's.**

**She yelled more from the shock, than from the pain.She disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ash.When it finally cleared, all that was left was the golden jewel that had adorned her head.Falling near Aeka, it glowed with a faint aura.**

**Powering down Ryoko and Tenchi ran to the two captives.Aeka sat there stunned as they helped Washu and Sasami down.She bowed her head in defeat.She had lost Tenchi.There was no hope left for her.As she opened her eyes, she spotted the jewel.Tentatively, she picked it up.When she had it in her hands, a cloud of golden smoke surrounded her.It combined with her green aura and then disappeared.Her eyes became glazed with a faint golden glow.She blinked once, then twice, and then her eyes shown with a blackened gold glow.She looked down at the jewel in her hands and grinned wickedly.**

**Tenchi calling out her name brought her out of the trance.She looked up to see her sister sitting beside Tenchi.Relief covered her face as she ran to her little sister, "Sasami!"She held her sister like she would never let go, crying.**

**Tenchi, Ryoko, and the now conscious Washu stood a distance away, letting the two sisters comfort each other.Ryoko and Tenchi, smiling, joined hands once again.Everything was finally over.**

**Her head turned away from the rest, Aeka's eyes glowed with the same blackened gold tint of before as she smiled her wicked grin.**

Suddenly something vanished from Andromeda's eyes.The coldness was no longer there."Ryoko no onatamane, Tenchi no koishii, Sasami no imouto," Aeka silently whispered.Her eyes began to glow with a golden green tint and for the briefest moment, she could, she could be seen, the true Aeka, the true Tokimi.Then it was gone, replaced with Andromeda's frigid glare.

Iris had looked up when she had heard Aeka—not Andromeda—say the names.It had been a long time since she had heard that voice, but she would recognize it anywhere.It wasn't cold like Andromeda's voice, it was gentle and regal.As she watched the reflection of her princess in the window, she saw something—only for the briefest of moments.Had Iris not have had keen senses, she would have thought that it had been an illusion; but, she was perceptive and she did see it. It gave her hope.

When the icy glare of Andromeda returned, Iris gave her attention back to Atena.She could not risk Andromeda knowing that she had seen Aeka's true form; it would only lead to a step back.

Finally, Atena was through with the recanting of the plan.She looked towards Andromeda, waiting patiently.She didn't have to wait long.

"Is everyone clear on what they're roles are," Andromeda asked stonily.They all nodded.

"Are you sure, Andromeda-hime…" Ares began to ask for the thousandth time.

"It is the only way," she cut him off.

"I have reservations about this coarse of action, also," Eros aired.This route had to be risky if Eros was worried.He was considered to the most risky of all the Olympus's crew.

Hermes voiced his worries, "If there is no…"

"There is **_no_** other way," Andromeda's voice interrupted.She got up from her chair and walked to her chambers, everyone eyeing her with trepidation._There was no other way_, she said again to herself.

After what seemed to be forever, Captain Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police was shown into the Grand Library of the palace of Jurai.As the door was closed behind her, Tenchi took a seat in the large desk that occupied the room.His faced lined-up with her serious one when she began to speak.

"Hiya, everyone," Mihoshi said in the happy-go-lucky style only she could pull off.Everyone face vaulted, even the stoic Tsunami and serious Yosho.

"Well, Mihoshi, what news do you have for us," Tenchi said after regaining his composer.

"Well," she brought her finger up to near her mouth, "There is tension between the Verulians and Spicalis.The Galaxy Police is hoping to nip that in the bud soon.The Jacibian queen has just given birth to a healthy baby boy.It is said that he is going to be a great ruler someday." Everyone face vaulted once again.How in the universe did she make captain, everyone thought.

Finally losing her patience, Ryoko yelled, "What did you want to tell us about Aeka?"

Mihoshi 'oh'ed and then tentatively looked at Yosho and then Tenchi.

"It's okay, Mihoshi, he's on our side now," Tenchi reassured.

"Oh, okay," Mihoshi brightened, then she began, "Approximately 6 days ago, while patroling the Sigma-Seven-Omega-Eight-Three quadrant about a sighting of the Princess Aeka of the planet Jurai, my crew and I came across a ship.We opened a com-link to the ship and proceeded with the questioning.On the ship there were exactly seven people.When questioned about…"

"Will you just skip all the drivel and get on with the important stuff," Ryoko exasperated.

Mihoshi, clearly a bit shaken—ok, a lot—stuttered out, "W…we f…f…found that A…a…an…andro…meda was AEKA."

No one said anything for a moment, then Ryoko yelled, "We already know that!"Mihoshi ran and coward behind Tenchi.

"Ryoko, you don't have to get on Mihoshi's case.She didn't know that we knew," Tenchi calmly said.

Ryoko took a calming breath and then said, with as steady a voice as she could, "I'm sorry, Mihoshi."

Mihoshi still behind Tenchi quickly responded, "It'sokay!"

"Looks like we're back at square one," Washu said unphased by the antics of her daughter.

"Is there no way we can track the ship, Washu," Tsunami asked.

"Well, there might be," Washu began, an idea forming in her head.She had to quickly forget it though. "Well, I had an idea, but I would need a trans-atomic signature of the ship that Aeka is traveling in."

Mihoshi stood up quickly, forgetting that she was frightened only a second ago by Ryoko, and triumphantly said, "We got that when we spotted the ship."

Ryoko lost it again, "Why didn't you tell is that in the first place?!"

Mihoshi, cowering behind Tenchi once again, answered meekly, "You didn't ask."

Everyone face vaulted.

The time of the coronation drew to a close and Washu worked feverishly in her lab.Over her shoulder her daughter watched, trying to follow everything that she was doing.Of coarse, it really did no good; she was never as intelligent as her mother, even if she did have her powers.

"Washu, do you really think this is going to work," Ryoko asked dizzied by the fast pace her mother kept.

"This will work, Ryoko, don't you worry," Washu reassured her daughter.Ryoko just sighed and returned to her vigil.

A few minutes later the door to the lab opened sounding the crab-bell.Ryoko turned and found Mihoshi, with a ditsy look, and Sasami, with an apologetic one, standing there.It was now or never.

"Tenchi calls for you both.There is no more time," Tsunami informs them.

"We just need a little more time.An hour or so," Ryoko pleads.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko," Tsunami says, "There is no more time to give."

Ryoko is about to persist when a hand halts her.Ryoko turns and finds herself eye to eye with her mother.Washu begins to walk out of the lab, followed by three perplexed women.

Finally, they reach the others in the Grand hall.Tenchi looks at Washu expectantly, his eyes falling to the small object in her hand.

"If the ship that Andromeda is using is within the vicinity of this alarm, it will alert us," she answers his unspoken questioned.

"What if she has left the planet," Ryoko entreats.

"Then after the coronation, we will begin our search," Tenchi decrees.They all nod in agreement.

In the shadows of the capital city of Jurai, stand six heavily cloaked figures.

"I still don't like this," speaks one, a male from his voice.

"Do not worry, it will work," says a calm female voice.

"I still don't like leaving her unprotected, especially now," the first speaker airs.

"We all don't like to leave her unguarded," says a second male.

"But we must trust her," a second female says as she looks towards the Royal Palace.They all nod.

Once again Andromeda has made her way to the underground cavern.Still they have not learned, and have no guards there.She smiles deviously and heads through the tunnel that leads to the least likely to be guarded area of the palace and where her objective was: the throne room.

Thirty minutes later she has reached her destination.She smiles as she peers through the hidden door by the throne.

Just as she had suspected.She listens carefully and hears the ceremony as it begins in the next room.She walks out of the door and sheds her heavy cloak.She then walks up to the throne, caressing it with her fingers.

She can still sense his presence here.In her mind's eye, he still sits there issuing commands that are to be obeyed."Thankfully, Tenchi cannot take your place.Tenchi has a heart; you didn't, father," she says to herself.Gingerly she sits on the throne.


	8. Chapter 8

Amazingly I have received a few flames from some people. I think one of them said that she had read the series from the beginning and thought that it was so over done. I would like to but this question up: If you didn't like it, then why did you read it through? Most of them said that I had no plot. Hmmmm…no plot? Considering what I know my story to be, I think it does have a plot. Also, they said that this story was so very overdone. I don't see how that can be, it's not like I stole this from anyone. I had never really read any fanfiction on Tenchi when I came up with this idea. I prefer to read Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and Dragonball Z fanfiction. Don't get me wrong, I like Tenchi Muyo but I don't read much fanfiction. So obviously I didn't steal this idea. One more thing, one guy said that I babble too much. I guess he doesn't like the Stephen King style of writing that I do. Oh well, that's his problem. I'm not worried too much though, obviously people are reading my stories. Beside, I don't write for other people, I write for myself, if I don't put this stuff down, then it stays in my head and drives me crazy. I put it up because I think others will enjoy my stuff. So if it is alright, I think that I will continue with my writing.

P.S. Most of the reviewers haven't read the rest of my story, so they don't understand that the plot of the story is further on. Remember, this is the Stephen King style of writing, it has SUSPENSE. It is supposed to take long, that is what keeps you in suspense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, some other people do. Oh well, bad luck!!

Now on with the show…

Tenchi Muyo! Lost Souls Ch. 8

The ceremony was beginning, and all Tenchi could think of was Aeka. What was she doing? Is she out in space somewhere, watching the telecast of the coronation or was she on Jurai? If so, what was she after here?

He slowly walked down the aisle of the chapel, towards the center tree. Beneath this regal tree—the first and oldest tree—he would be crowned emperor of Jurai.

What he really wanted, though, was Aeka. He would give up everything, including the crown and his life, if is would only bring her home.

He kept his eyes on his destination as he passed the rows and rows of noblemen of Jurai, not paying attention to any one of them. Finally, upon reaching the end of the aisle, he caught sight of his "family." Ryoko…Sasami…Mihoshi…Ryo-Ohki…Washu…and his grandfather, Yosho.

With a deep breath, he began to climb the few steps to the tree. When he reached the bark, he was astounded by the size, but didn't show it. He brought his hand up to the bark and was soon showered with rays of rainbow lights. He was no longer in the chapel but within the mind of the tree.

"Hello, Tenchi," said a shockingly familiar voice. "That's right, Tenchi, it is me." Turning around, Tenchi found himself staring right at…Sasami.

She gently laughed. "No, I am not that Tsunami. I am the original one. The one that gave up her godliness for humanity."

"The goddess Tsunami," Tenchi repeated.

"Yes," she confirmed, "When I reached this planet more than twenty-thousand years ago, I meet and fell in love with the king. We married and I bore him a child. The child itself was born weak, and we did not know if it would survive. I found out that I could not bare anymore child also, so I did the only thing I could think of. I gave my powers to my child.

"Doing so, though, weakened me and I knew I could not survive unless I transformed. I turned into this tree you see now, and planted myself here. Later, I found out that my child could not control the power that I had given him, and so from my body I gave the bark that makes the sword Tenchi." Tenchi gasped when the realization sunk in. "I also seeded and provided the first trees of Jurai, but sadly they were not as powerful as me, and any future generations would become even less powerful.

"For thousands of years, life continued peacefully. I watched as my child grew-up and his children and so on. Then not to long ago, I heard the call of my sister, Tokimi. She opened a doorway from the fifth dimension, coming to rule humanity, not join it like Washu and I. As the time was right, I decided to once again provide protection for my children. I gave of my bark and seeded once again.

"I gave the last of my powers to produce the crown of Jurai and my last seed. Neither one was as powerful as the Jurai power that was passed on through the direct line, however, they would aide in the holder of the power. The crown was given to the first princess so that it might be merged with the Jurai power. The seed, which grew to be the new Tsunami—she had all my memories and my humanoid body—was given to the second princess. I, with all my powers gone, then began to die." She paused and took a deep breath as she came to terms with what she was going to tell him next. "I did not know that the tree would assimilate with Sasami to save her life, and I most certainly did not expect Tokimi to combine with the soul that controlled the crown.

"With your acceptance of the throne of Jurai, your power will grow. I can feel that your heart is true, I know that you will do what is right," she finished.

"What I want is for everyone to be together and happy," Tenchi said.

"I know," Tsunami said with a smile. "Good luck, my child."

Once again Tenchi was covered with brilliant lights, then he was back in the chapel. However, he was not the same; with his new knowledge, he was now the Emperor of Jurai. Everyone cheered as they realized he had been accepted by the Great Tree whose name had been long forgotten. The only thought that they had was how honored he must have felt; but only one thing was going through his mind: It was an emperor that pushed Aeka away, could he—an emperor—bring her back.

Outside, Iris informed the rest of the good news, "The Crown Prince Tenchi is now the new Emperor of Jurai."

"Then it is time," a young girl said with spirit. They all nodded in agreement, then they started across the street the most secure bank in the Universe. The First Intergalactic Bank of Jurai also had the last item that Andromeda needed: the Juraian Blossom Gem.

Andromeda waited patiently in the room next to the chapel. She heard with great pleasure as a resounding cheer flowed through the walls. Now all she had to do was wait patiently for the Emperor and his entourage.

She watched as with steady eyes as the grand doors were pushed open to let in the people. She quickly entered the commands in the computer pad that was on the arm of the throne and looked up to see the new Emperor of Jurai with the Lady Ryoko draped over his arm. Walking behind them Yosho escorted the princess Sasami, followed behind by the Lady Washu, Ryo-Ohki, and Captain Mihoshi, attaché for the Galaxy Police. She smiled as she saw her family and then they caught sight of her. They all stared at her, Andromeda and Tenchi meeting eye to eye.

"Your majesty," a guard asked as he came up to see what had stopped the emperor. When he looked into the room he spotted the intruder sitting on the throne. He immediately alerted the rest of the guard. All the noblemen following behind the Emperor and company pushed forward to see what was holding-up the procession.

"Your majesty," Andromeda said with cold calmness. It brought the guards to stand to battle readiness.

"Hello, Aeka," he emphasized her given name. Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "I'm glad you could make it to the ceremony," he finished.

"Of coarse, I wouldn't miss it for the whole of Jurai," she said, sarcasm dripping heavily.

Behind them the noblemen were heard murmuring about the new Emperor and the lost princess. "Princess Aeka," "Emperor Tenchi," "marriage," and "challenge" could be heard coming the crowd. Andromeda eyed the noblemen and gracefully stood, "I am not here to marry the Emperor," a universal gasp went through the crowd and Tenchi narrowed his gaze, "and I am not here to challenge the Emperor either."

"Then what is it that you want, Aeka," Yosho queried also emphasizing her name.

This did nothing to quell her anger, "I thought that I would visit my 'family'."

"You are here for another reason," Ryoko finally spoke up.

"You wound me," Andromeda placed a hand over her heart.

During the conversation, the palace guards slowly made their way closer the throne. Finally close enough, the palace captain ordered the attack. The guards swiftly headed toward Andromeda, but soon they were repelled by an electric field. Stunned, they quickly fell back.

Andromeda laughed and a chill went through everyone. "Fools, don't you think that I would be ready to any attack."

"Please, sister, stop doing this," pleaded Sasami.

Andromeda's gaze fell on her sister and her smile turned genuine. "Dear sister, you are so very sweet. I am glad that you have not changed. Didn't I tell you so.

"Yes, you did…Aeka," Sasami said. Andromeda narrowed her gaze in agitation.

"Why do you insist," Andromeda asked.

"Why do we insist what, Aeka," Washu asked innocently.

"I am Andromeda," another gasp went through the crowd, "You really have to accept that."

"We cannot accept that because we know that you are Aeka," Tenchi said. He took a step closer to Andromeda. she tensed; it would not be as easy to ward him off as the palace guards.

Tenchi was about to get closer when an alarm went off. A soldier came running in and announced that the First Intergalactic Bank of Jurai had been robbed. Tenchi quickly turned an accusing eye on Andromeda.

On her face was a look of feigned shock. "Dear me, you should really tighten security. This is not going well for you, Tenchi, you're already starting on the wrong foot."

That was the last straw; Ryoko ran at break-neck speed toward Andromeda. Not excepting Ryoko to attack, Andromeda was caught off guard. Ryoko smiled as she pinned her, "Didn't expect that, did you princess."

Anger then deadly calm crossed Andromeda's face. "You did catch me off guard, Ryoko. It will not happen again," Andromeda said icily. Ryoko's eyes widened with fear and suddenly she was pushed off with a tremendous force and flung into a far wall.

"No," Tenchi and Washu screamed.

Andromeda got up and brushed the dust off her robes. she looked up and everyone was shocked by her blackened gold tinted eyes. Then their gazes turned towards Ryoko, now on the floor and unconscious. Tenchi's angered face turned towards Andromeda.

She looked him in the eye, "Don't worry, she will be alright soon," soldiers ran towards Lady Ryoko to help her up, "I did warn her before."

"Andromeda," Tenchi said with vehemence.

"Good, you are learning," she said smugly, then stood ready to battle.

"Aeka would never really hurt Ryoko," he clarified.

"You are right, Aeka would not," she said, "It's a good thing I'm not."

Tenchi looked at her and then smiled, causing Andromeda to briefly lose her composure, "Thank you for reassuring me."

"What," Andromeda asked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Thank you for reassuring me that Aeka is not gone," he answered, "She is merely lost, and I will find her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Emperor," Andromeda tried to persuade, "She is gone for good."

"If she was gone for good, you would have killed Ryoko. You did not because she didn't let you."

Shock was now completely overwhelming her facial features. Taking the opportunity, Tenchi attacked.

When the security system was turned off from the palace throne room, the crew of the Olympus entered the bank.

"Where do we find it, Iris," Hermes asked.

"It will be in the main vault on the 7th floor," she answered.

"Then let's get this over with," Ares said with eagerness, "The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get Andromeda and leave."

"Let's get moving then," Eros said.

They all made their way to the lift and ascended to the correct floor. they followed Iris to the vault. When they reached it, Ares stepped forward and began to type feverishly at the pad, trying to unlock the vault.

"This system is hard to break, every time I get close to the code, it resets itself," Ares spat with frustration.

"Perhaps, I can try," Iris said. Ares moved away and let Iris have a try at it. She closed her eyes in deep concentration. the pad went through thousands of codes per second, but still she was unable to open the lock. "Washu has installed quite a system, not even I can open it."

"Then we have to do it the old-fashioned way," Atena surmised, "Kill it, Iris." Iris nodded and ran a high-voltage current that would fry the lock's circuits. As the pad crackled with sparks the lock was heard unlocking. Ares and Eros quickly stepped forward to open the large door. As soon as it left the doorjamb, however, an alarm went off.

"Damn, there was a back-up system," Aurora yelled over the loud sirens.

"Get the gem, quickly," Atena yelled, but Hermes was already running out with it. They all ran to the lift, but stopped when the soldiers appeared.

"Halt," one yelled.

"Truly, we are sorry, but we have an appointment to keep," Atena said. She turned towards Iris. "Iris, if you please."

She nodded and soon she was transforming. When she was finished, she opened the hatch and a green glow surrounded the rest of the group.

Inside the Olympus, everyone scrambled to their stations. From her post Atena shouted orders, "Eros, let's get out of here; Aurora, plan a course to the palace; Ares, prepare for battle; Hermes contact Andromeda; Iris, cloak." Soon they were off without any pursuers that were able to follow them.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to get this done, I have been busy. I will try to get the others out soon. I will tell you this, I am a bit writer blocked, so it might be awhile. I know this one is not as long as the others, and maybe not as well written, but I am trying. Enjoy it! Faerie Ravyne

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters. If I did I would probably be rich, but I am not. I am not even making money on this, so don't sue!!!

Tenchi Muyo! Lost Souls Ch. 9

Tenchi took the opportunity opened by her shock that his statement had cause to attack. He tackled her, rolling across the floor. He finally came to a halt straddling her on her stomach and holding her hands behind her back. She struggled, but he was stronger. "Aeka, I know you are in there, please, help me. You can not just give in," he pleaded. He was pleased when she stopped struggling.

"Tenchi," Aeka pleaded, "please." Tenchi was shocked. It was Aeka, not Andromeda, speaking to him. It had been a long time since he had heard her sweet yet regal voice. In his defenselessness, Andromeda struck.

A second later, he was skidding across the floor thrown off with a powerful burst of energy. He picked himself off the floor and found himself shielding himself as another blast came at him. When he lowered his shield, he saw Aeka's hands in front of her glowing with a golden aura. He was amazed at how powerful she was. He needed a way to disable her without hurting her, but that would be hard to do without raising his power level too high.

"You can't do it," she said reading the dilemma on his face. "Nothing short of your full power will stop me." She dropped her hands, but they still glowed at her sides. "You can not do it without hurting me, you love me too much to hurt me."

A high-pitched beeping was heard coming from Washu. Andromeda narrowed her eyes as the irritating beeping assailed her ears. Washu brought out the tracker to check if the alarm was working. As she checked the coordinated, her eyes widen with realization and shock. A few moments later the roof of the throne room fell in. Everyone ran for cover as a ship was seen in the large hole.

Andromeda looked up and smiled. "I am so sorry that I have to leave so soon, but—as you can see—my ride here," she said to Tenchi, "Goodbye." In a flash of green light she was gone. A second later, Andromeda's ship had also vanished.

The ship Olympus was moving at a fast pace, within minutes Andromeda and her crew were out of orbit of the planet Jurai. Within the hour, they should be reaching the outer parts of the Juraian galaxy.

Andromeda sat in her chair on the command deck, the Juraian Blossom Gem—which Hermes had given to her as soon as she was in the command deck—in her hands. She turned it over every which was, catching the light every-so-often. Her eyes held an eerie glow.

Beside her, Iris—in holographic form—stood watching her. She shivered with the aura that was being given off by her princess. Something was wrong, but she would not ask. She was loyal and would never question her princess.

"Andromeda," Aurora began, breaking the long silence, "where are we to go now."

Finally looking up, Andromeda answered, "Set a course to the coordinates, five-nine-theta-alpha-zero-zero-beta-one."

Everyone looked around at each other Atena finally spoke what everyone was thinking, "But that is a dead zone."

Getting up from her chair, Andromeda walked towards the door, "It is not a dead zone, there is something out there." The doors closed when she had said the last word.

Still unable to believe that there was something there, they all turned to ask Iris to clarify, but she could only shrug. She then promptly vanished.

That evening when they could get away, Emperor Tenchi, Prince Regent Yosho, Princess Sasami, Ladies Ryoko and Washu, Ryo-Ohki, and Captain Mihoshi sat in the Grand library once again. After the incident with Andromeda, everyone was quickly rushed out of the damaged throne room and sent into the Great Hall. That was where the noblemen and wealthy of Jurai were gathered now in celebration of the accession of the new emperor. Luckily for them, the Great Hall was situated across the palace from the library. The emperor did not feel like celebrating, but he would not deny his subjects it because he was in a foul mood.

"The tracker worked, it went off when Andromeda's ship was in the area," Washu assured the group.

"But if Aeka was here all this time, how come it didn't pick up the ship before," Ryoko brought forth.

"Ryo-Ohl," Tsunami said, "is the ship that got away."

"Exactly," Washu said.

"I don't get it, Mihoshi said, "I saw her standing next to Aeka when I spoke to them. She's a person."

"It was most likely a hologram of Ryo-Ohl," Washu reasoned. Mihoshi "oh"ed and went quiet. "But to explain the tracker. It only tracks trans-atomic emissions. She has no such emissions when she is in humanoid form. It is the same with Ryo-Ohki."

"I understand now," Ryoko exasperated.

"However, now it will be easier to track her," Washu said.

"Ryo-Ohl must be in ship mode in order for them to travel," Tenchi finished.

"Exactly," Washu backed, "If we hurry we can follow her. Every second that goes by, the ion trail fades."

"Then we must leave as soon as possible," the emperor ordered.

"I shall stay behind," Yosho declared, Tenchi nodded his approval. Everyone then began to file out of the library, leaving Tenchi and Ryoko alone.

"Tenchi," Ryoko asked quietly.

Tenchi reached into the bottom draw and drew out a small musicbox. As he opened the box, he turned to face the darkening sky. A sweet, melancholic melody traveled throughout the library, reminding Ryoko of Aeka. (Guess what the melody is.)

"I heard her, Ryoko-koishii," Tenchi recalled, "Just for a moment, but it was enough. She's in there trapped and I know she wants to be found, to be rescued."

Ryoko walked around the desk and bent down to her knees to be face to face with him. She brought her face to his and kissed his passionately. Tenchi returned the gesture of love.

Finally releasing him, she promised, "We'll find her, we'll save her, and we'll bring her back home. Our family will be complete once again."

She got up and left him there, listening to the music. After several minutes, he finally closed the box and looked out the window at the stars. "Yes, Ryoko, we shall bring her back home…or die trying."

Andromeda sat in her quarters with the lights out. Once again she held the Juraian Blossom in her hands. Tokimi's memory told her that it came from Tsunami. It was the first seeding flower. As it fell from her branches, its job done, it crystallized into an aguamarine gem. It had once adorned the crown of the Jurarian queens, symbolizing their ability to give birth. However, a long time ago—it's meaning forgotten—it was put away with the rest of the royal jewels. It's power of rebirth never used.

Andromeda's eyes glowed with an eerie golden black shine, "No more, its power will be used again. Just like the others." She lifted an object from the nearby table bringing it into the light making it shine with a brilliant crimson radiance.

With all the talismans now in her grasps, Andromeda could now complete her transformation. for years, she bided her time, waiting patiently for the right time. Ever since that day…

****

They had made it past him easily. the boy and Washu's daughter had been the main aggressors. The princess of Jurai, sister to the one held captive, didn't seem to be doing much except for providing defense. Once and awhile she herself got in some shots, but her blasts were weak compared to the boy and Washu's daughter. He was able to get the third woman before he himself was taken out.

They didn't even make sure he was completely gone, their main goal was inside in the main hall. With the little energy he had, he and stealthy followed the group.

He hid and watched as the battle unfolded. At one point the princess was blasted away against the wall near where he hid. He dismissed her as she slid to the floor. He kept his attention on the other two. And that was his mistake.

Like all, he was amazed when Washu's daughter began powering up. When she was done she provided help to the boy, but it still was not enough. Tokimi and the two battled for control, hoping to overcome the opposition. Then a green light shot from his direction. No one else, save Tokimi, noticed the help of power.

It's power was incredible, almost half of any of the other two. Even so, it did provide the boost needed to overwhelm Tokimi. He looked around to find its source. What he discovered shocked and amazed him. It was her…the princess.

She stood her hands clasped together above her heart in silent prayer, her hair blown back with the sear power. Her eyes were closed and the crown she wore glowed with that same eerie green glow.

Then it was over. Tokimi no longer was, her spirit bursting. the jewel that once adorned her head landing near the now powerless princess. She had cease glowing and was once again on the floor, trying to gather her strength. Then she spotted the jewel. She reached for it, and then he felt it.

Tokimi was not gone, weak yes, but not gone. She had given up her form, putting all her power into the jewel. He was not going to let her do it alone. She was weak and he could take this opening to gain control.

As the princess began to glow with new power, the black mist surged forward and surrounded the jewel. As the power was transferred, he took control of Tokimi. For some reason she did not fight, but the reason was of no matter. It took a greater effort to overcome the princess. she was stronger than she seemed, but that did not matter either. Soon he had control, and that's what mattered.

However, if he was not careful he could lose it all. He needed to bid his time once again, so he along with the powerless Tokimi retreated to the darkest regions of the princess's mind. He was in control, but he would let her choose her path. He could wait.

Now was the time, her waiting had paid off. Always hiding in the back of Aeka's mind, she had guided the princess to the tools that were needed to complete her master plan. but she no longer needed the princess or the goddess.

Andromeda pushed Aeka and Tokimi back, taking full control of both their powers. And now, she had everything she needed to complete the last stage. Andromeda walked to the table, placing the Juraian Blossom and Jewel of Knowledge (couldn't think of a better name, sorry). She reached her hand up to her throat and clasped the Power Stone of Tokimi, which she also placed with the other two. Smiling evilly, she ran a caressing hand over each.

In the far end of the room stood a mirror. Andromeda's reflection could be seen, but what was disturbing was the cloud of black mist that surrounded the reflection.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry it took me some time to get this out. I have been blocked and couldn't think of what to write down. My brain keeps on skipping ahead of me. Oh, sure I have ideas on now to end it, but I can not think of anything to write in between. I have put up another fic, Sailor Moon. Don't worry, it will not take away from this fic. I have had that one down for quite awhile, I just haven't posted them. I do have to fix the series to make it fit right, but doing something else will no doubt help me in finishing this series. Maybe two more chapter. So sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Tenchi Muyo! Some other people do. They are the ones with the money, not me, so don't sue.

Tenchi Muyo! Lost Souls Chapter 10

On the ship Tsunami, they all gathered except for Yosho, he would stay to run the planet. Washu was talking to Tsunami as Ryo-Ohki, in her cabbit form, was held in Sasami's arms. Together they would be able to find Ryo-Ohl very quickly. Mihoshi stood with Tenchi and Ryoko as they the projected screen. When Washu was finally done conversing with Tsunami, she joined the others. "Tsunami, with the aide of my tracker has picked up the ion trail of Ryo-Ohl. It won't take long to catch up to Aeka. However, we will have to stay back until the right time."

"That will be fine, Washu," Tenchi said, "Is there any way to tell where they are headed."

"I had thought of that, so that we could cut them off, but without some more information, I could not guess where they might be headed," Washu exclaimed.

"What about what she took from the bank, maybe we can guess what's she is up to with that," Ryoko deduced.

"I was informed that only one thing was stolen, the Juraian Blossom Gem," Tenchi revealed.

"That was the only thing they stole," Ryoko asked shocked.

"They didn't have time for anything else," Tenchi said, "The alarm sounded when they opened the vault without the correct code."

"But they went to the 7th floor only, the vaults that hold the emeraldes are on the 4th floor," Washu articulated.

"It was a surgical strike, they were going for the Blossom Gem and that is what they got," Ryoko surmised.

"But why," Tenchi asked out loud.

Tsunami then joined them, she was the only one who knew of the Blossom's power. Although she was tracking her sister, she had been listening to the whole conversation. "The Jurarian Blossom Gem is special," she said to the others, "It was the first seeding flower of the first tree of Jurai. As it fell from the branches, it crystallized. It once adorned the crown of the Juraian queen, a symbol of rebirth. Long ago, however, it was put away, as all flashy gems were. What is not well known, though, is the power the gem has. Its symbolism of rebirth is backed up by its power. It actually has the power to restore things."

"But what would she want to restore," queried Washu.

"Maybe she wants to be a goddess again," Mihoshi, who had been quietly standing there listening to the conversation, said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mihoshi," Ryoko dismissed.

"No," her mother retorted, "Mihoshi has a point."

"I do," Mishoshi asked surprised.

"She does," Ryoko said at the same time.

"Yes," Washu reassured, "If she had all the right components, she would be able to construct a talisman used to return her to her status as a god.

"If we knew what she had already and what else she needs then we would be able to deduce where she might be headed.."

"Mishoshi, do you think that you could get a list of all her robberies and of what she stole," Tenchi asked.

"Sure, no problem," Mihoshi saluted and then went to the com-system to contact headquarters for the information.

Tenchi turned away form the others and looked at the screen that showed space as they traveled through it. _We're coming Aeka, we're coming to set you free_.

Andromeda would stay in her room through-out the whole trip unless something major would force her out, she had informed her crew. She had things to do before they arrived at their destination.

Alone after she had left, they looked at each other. Finally, Aurora spoke out, "Something is different about Andromeda?" They all nodded in agreement.

Iris stood their silently contemplating the question the child had asked. There was something different about Andromeda. She had always had a distant and cold look in her eyes; they were the eyes of a lost soul. A soul who knew its past, but could not come to terms with its future. The eyes that she had seen awhile ago were not like that at all. Andromeda's eyes were all knowing and fierce. This woman knew her past and did not regret anything, and knew her future, never to regret anything that she would do. No, her princess was not like the later, she has a soul; this "thing"—she could not even think of it as living—did not. "That is not my princess," she finally aired a thought.

The rest of the crew stared in disbelief. If anyone was the most devoted to Andromeda, it would be Iris. She had been with Andromeda since the beginning, Iris had been there for her birth. To hear this coming from Iris, one just had to know that something was defiantly wrong.

"What do you mean that is not your princess," Atena asked.

"She is not my princess," Iris simply said, hoping that by repeating those words it would make them understand.

"Please explain, Iris," Hermes pushed.

"I do not know how to," she began, "She is the same being. There is no new force control1ing her, I would have been able to detect it. For some reason it seems that she is being controlled by someone else," she paused to gather her thought. "Her eyes are different. Before, I could always see my princess, Aeka within the deepest parts of Andromeda's eyes. It was my only glimmer of hope that my princess would return.

"Now, though, I can not see it. There is no Aeka within those eyes, she is gone." She slumped to the ground, everyone gasped. "I am scared."

No one knew how to react. Finally, Aurora stood from her seat and walked toward Iris. Even though she was merely a hologram, she was solid. Aurora circled Iris in a large hug. She said nothing, just kept on hugging her.

Ares finally spoke up, "We should keep a close eyes on this Andromeda."

"It also looks as if we must be wary of her," Eros said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. The cared too much for their lost soul princess not to.

Tenchi had made his way to his temporary room on the ship. He had needed some time to think alone. He sat there wondering why Tokimi had decided to take Aeka's body. She was not a descendant of that goddess, not like Sasami or Ryoko. Why had she chosen Aeka? He could not understand that. The only connection that Aeka had with Tokimi was Tsunami's sister, but it was broken when Tsunami gave up her status as a goddess. _Why Aeka?_

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, it was Ryoko the person had said; he let her enter. As she entered the room she looked forlorned at the sight of Tenchi's worried face. He had been contemplating Aeka's situation again.

"Tenchi…" she began tentatively.

"I miss her so much, Ryoko," he said quietly.

"I do, too. Soon, though, soon we will bring her back. Then I will never let her out of my sight ever again."

Tenchi chuckled at that. They would no doubt be arguing five minutes within being near each other. That was the way their relationship was. It was not that way between Funaho and Masaki, but it was that way for Ryoko and Aeka. He would not have it any other way.

He remembered the time right before Aeka disappeared. She had seemed aloft and distant. She didn't fight or argue with Ryoko, life had become boring and monotonous. Now that he though about it, it had been very disconcerting. He should have known that something was wrong at the time, but he had just thought that it was better. _Oh, how wrong he was_.

Ryoko had settled into his lap while he had been thinking, cuddling to be near his warmth. Her thoughts had been going in the same direction as Tenchi's. All she wanted was the Aeka that she knew and loved to come back. She began to cry silently.

Tenchi noticed that Ryoko was crying, and his heart began to bleed. He hated any of his beloved ones to be sad. He wrapped his arms tightly around his Ryoko-koishii, then whispered into her ear, "Do not worry, koishii, I will get Aeka-koishii back." She looked into his eyes, hers still clouded by tears, and nodded in stubborn agreement. She lowered her head do to Tenchi's chest and listened to his heart as it beat, comforting her. They stayed like this for half an hour when Washu finally called for then to come up to she her, she had just received the list from Mihoshi.

When every one was there, Washu broke the news, "I have just gone over what Mihoshi brought me. I don't have good news. Andromeda needed two other objects other that the Blossom Gem before she would have all the components to complete her restoration.

"One of them was the Jewel of Knowledge, which my son had carried with him. It passed down the line for many generations, however, it was lost some time ago after the last of my descendants died," she paused as she looked at Ryoko, "That was before Ryoko's time, and I had long released my connection with my descendants. The last I heard was that the stone was in a museum in the Omega quadrant.

"The second stone would be that of Tokimi. That I knew of, she had now such thing. Then I remembered that when I saw Aeka she had a golden jewel around her neck. When I matched it with the known photographs of Tokimi, I noticed the same stone on Tokimi's crown. It is no doubt the last one, the Power Stone of Tokimi."

"Why did it take her so long to get the gems then," Ryoko asked.

"She used the other robberies to cover up what she was doing and to fund for the search, no doubt," her mother answered.

"So now what do we do," queried Mihoshi.

"We must beat her to the door that leads to the fifth dimension where the gods live," Washu simply said.

"Then we must hurry," Tenchi said, "Where do we have to go, Washu?"

"At this time there is only one place that the door to the dimension is open."

"Tokimi's palace," Tsunami said with trepidation. Washu nodded solemnly. Neither one had good memories of that place. Even though they were both former gods, the place filled them with anxiety.

"Yes," Washu said shaking off the feeling. "There is one more thing. Since Aeka and Tokimi are connected, where Tokimi's soul goes, Aeka's goes. If Tokimi succeeds, Aeka will be lost forever."

"Then we must go; we have to beat her there," Tenchi said with conviction. he did not like the place, but her sure not going to lose any of his loves.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello people, it has been a while since I have posted hasn't it.I am so sorry, but hear it is.I am not too happy about the story, but I am so much a perfectionist that nothing is quite good enough.The story is turning out okay, I think.Anyway, the next part should be up soon.I will concentrate on it more, when I have the time.So read on and have fun.

Disclaimer:Tenchi Muyo I not mine, but I do own the story.(Do I have to keep this up with the new chaptering system.Maybe I should stop.)

# Tenchi Muyo! Lost Souls Chapter 11…

They would be arriving at the point in thirty minutes, Iris had informed her.Soon all her dreams would be realized.She would become a god, and no one could stop her.

_Being a god is more difficult than you think_, an inner voice said.She quickly quieted the former goddess' thoughts.Tokimi was wrong, becoming a god was the greatest thing.For thousands of years, she had been Tokimi's lackey, but now she herself would become a god.This happened all because of Tokimi.It was absolutely ironic; he loved it.

He turned to face the table that held the three talismans.He would have all of Tokimi's and Aeka's power, which would be just enough to get the powers from the other two.They would be easy to locate, and when he had all their powers, he would be the most powerful being in the whole Universe.

************

She couldn't reach Aeka.Either the idiotic Andromeda was keeping the young princess from communicating, or the princess herself didn't wish to.If she waited too long, Tokimi might never be able to save either one of them.It is a good thing that Andromeda didn't yet realize how important the gems really were.

For now she had to keep on trying to contact the wayward princess.

************

She keeps on calling, she just won't leave her in peace.When she had first begun her quest, it was to find herself.Slowly, she had felt as if someone else was directing her, taking control.She did not mind; she could not find any meaning to what she was doing in this plane.Not to long ago, she had retreated totally into her self, giving control to whoever was it was that was within her.She figured, that the rest that she was being given was good; she didn't feel like fighting any more. She let her mind wonder inside her psyche; peace was all she wanted, and that was what she was getting.

There was a sudden jolt as Andromeda was brought out of her reverie.What was going on?She quickly ran out of her quarters and joined her crew.When she reached the bridge, she was shock with the image that was portrayed in the vidscreen.It was…Tsunami.

Her light hawk wings, all ten of them, were extended.She was carefully situated in front of the Olympus.Suddenly another vidscreen popped up, on it was the Emperor and his entourage.

"I am sorry, I cannot let you go any further," he said.

"You think that you can stop me," Andromeda replied, alarming her crew who didn't see her enter.

"I will stop you," Tenchi paused, "Tokimi."The crew received another shock.Andromeda just laughed.

"You think that I am Tokimi," she said, "You are sorely mistaken.I am not Tokimi; she was weak, I am not."

"If you are not Tokimi, then who are you," asked Ryoko.

"I am Andromeda," she replied simply.

"But you are not Aeka," Sasami said.Andromeda just smiled.Then she turned to Hermes and told him to shut down the com-link.He did so, but reluctantly.When it was down, he turned to his princess.The rest followed suit.However, before any could ask any questions, Andromeda spoke.

"Find a way around them, Eros.We need to get to the section right now."

Reluctantly Eros began the motions.It was not easy, he was up against Tsunami, but with the help of Iris he was able to out maneuver Tsunami. (I am not one for action.That is the reason I will never write an action fan fiction.)It would only take another ten minutes before they reached the point.

After they had gotten away, Andromeda left to her quarters to retrieve the amulets.She returned with the golden amulet on her neck (it had not been there before) and each of the other amulets in one hand.She was soon situated in her chair and took command of the predicament."How far ahead of them are we, Ares," she queried.

"We are only 55 clicks ahead," Ares responded quickly.

"Pick-up speed, Eros," Andromeda commanded.

"Destination e.t.a. is now five minutes and dropping," Aurora said.

"Tsunami is picking up speed," Atena dispelled.

"Increasing ours," her twin preceded the order Andromeda was thinking, "We are now one and a half minutes ahead of them.They are still trying to catch up."

"The Olympus is a more maneuverable ship, must faster also.They will not be able to catch up to us very quickly," Atena mentioned.

"Good," Andromeda smiled, "How long now, Aurora?"

"Less than a minute."

"They are trying to hale us, Andromeda-hime," Hermes said.

"Ignore them," Andromeda ordered.

"Thirty seconds…" Aurora said.

Suddenly an electrical buzz was heard was coming from Hermes station.His frustrated yell could also be heard."They are attempting to break into the system.I don't know if I can stop them."

"Fifteen seconds…"

"Keep them from stopping us," Andromeda yelled.

"Ten…nine…"

"I'm trying.Washu must be the one breaking in.I don't know if I can compete," Hermes said frustrated.

"seven…"

"We are slowing down.Our speed is dropping."

"Iris, do something now," Andromeda screamed.

"five…"

"I'm trying.It's seems that Tsunami is helping Washu," Iris said trying to regain her concentration.

"three…two"

Suddenly there was another scream coming from Andromeda, but it was different."**Stop don't go any further**…No keep on."

"one.."

Everyone, except Aurora, trained their eyes on Andromeda.

"Destination point reached," Aurora announced and turned towards Andromeda.He head was bowed and her hands holding her head.She seemed to be struggling.Hermes, watching Andromeda, totaling forgot about the computer and it was then successfully hack into.The ship halted and a comlink was opened.

"What is going on," the emperor asked through the link.Everyone was shocked at his image.Everyone had become speechless.

"**Please stop**," Andromeda spoke, "**You do not know what you are doing**…I know exactly what I am doing, you can't stop me.Now stay DOWN!"The argument went on with herself; then suddenly she stopped screaming and struggling.

"Aeka," the emperor asked tentatively.

Andromeda then began to laugh and her head shot up."Nope, so sorry to disappoint you."

"I have control of your ship, you can't go any further, he said.

"I don't need to get any further," Andromeda said triumphantly.She stretched out her arms and began to concentrate.The gems in her hands and the one at her neck began to glow with energy.

Outside the ship, in the darkness of space, a white light began to shine.At first it grew slowly, but then as an unseen power filled the light it grew to blinding strength.Everyone quickly shielded their eyes and were engulfed by the light.When it cleared, they were all in the same place, all except.

"Andromeda is gone," a worried voice said from the comlink.

"Don't worry Sasami, we will get her back," comforted the Emperor, "Quickly we must get to the fortress."He was about to leave but then was stopped.

"Please, let us help," Iris asked.

"Why should we," Ryoko yelled.

Iris bowed her head, "I was only doing what my princess asked me to do.I must do as she says."

"She wasn't your princess, it's Tokimi."

"No, she is my princess, even if it was Tokimi."

"Tokimi has assimilated with Aeka.They are both the same person.Technically, they are the same person," Tsunami broke into the conversation.Everyone trained their eyes on the princess."But who ever has control of Aeka now, is not apart of Aeka."

"No, that thing is not my princess, and I wish to save her," Iris said with great gusto."I wish to save her."

"Very well, we could use your help.All of your help; you all seem very helpful," Tenchi added.

"If you could please release me, I will be happy to," Iris said.

"Certainly," Washu said as she release her hold on the Juraian ship.

"Will the rest of the crew help," Tenchi asked them.

"We will," Atena answered for the whole crew, "Iris is correct, that thing was not the Andromeda we first knew.We want her back."

"You can not have Andromeda back, but if you can settle for Aeka, we will be happy to have you help us."

"That will be fine," Ares answered, "We just want our princess."

"Then what are we waiting for," Ryoko declared.Iris and Tsunami nodded to each other and then the two ships disappeared into the white tear that lead to Tokimi's old fortress.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, people here is the next installment of Lost Souls. Sorry it took me awhile, but I do work. I don't just sit around and write these fics all the time. Sorry, I am feeling a little sick, not myself. I know there are people out there that are really fidgety about reading the rest of the story. Well, it is almost done, and when it is it will be the first story that I have ever actually ever finished. Well enjoy the story, please review, I don't even care if you don't like the story and you think it is bad. I would like to know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! or any of the copyrighted things that go with it. Some other rich people do. I barely have two cents to rubbed together. I don't make any money on this story, but this story is mine. It came from my head, so don't steal it.

****

Tenchi Muyo! Lost Souls Chapter 12

As she opened her eyes, she was welcomed with the sight of Tokimi's fortress walls. Now there was no time to waste, they would soon follow her in, wanting to save their precious princess. It was easy enough to run through the halls with the added help of Tokimi's memories. In now time, thanks to the youthful and athletic body of the princess, he was in the main hallway of Grand Reception Room. With a few simple words, he was in the room.

She waited patiently as the platform was transported to the highest height. With each of the amulets softly glowing, Andromeda's body was lifted to float in the center of the opening to the fifth dimension. "Now I will have all the power and no one will be able to stop me."

"Don't do it. You have no idea what you are doing. You will cause great damage. It will destroy all which you desire to conquer," a voice said from within Andromeda's mind.

"I know exactly what I am doing, Tokimi. You do not wish me to have what you could not have; but I will...I will gain all that you tried for and could not get. You are only saying that it will be dangerous because you are jealous," Andromeda answered back.

"No you are wrong."

'You can not stop me," he said then pushed Tokimi into the depths of Aeka's mind. She tried to warn him again as she sank, but he would not listen. Then he began the Calling of the Powers, "Powers of the three goddesses, I call upon you. Open the gate; let me enter. Here my words, I command, for I hold the Power Gems. So mote it be."

Soon a power surrounded her; it passed through the colors of the gods and then become a black aura. The gems strained under the force. Andromeda's face soon became twisted in a sadistic smile. She had won.

The doors were through open as the Emperor and his companions, and Iris and the crew of the Olympus entered. Andromeda's gaze fell onto them; she smiled and shivers ran through the entire group. "I have won, and you can not stop me."

Then she began to laugh, a horrific laugh that echoed throughout the entire fortress. A mist began to rise out of her body. Slowly, it began to turn into a form of something familiar. As it rose, it carried the disturbing laugh with it. Following the laugh and bright golden light rose towards the forming mist. With the loss of the laugh and power from the body of Aeka, another sound soon took over. It began to echo in the ears of all that were present and terrified them.

"Ahhhh," screamed Aeka as she lost her power and essence. Then it stopped and her body fell to the platform below, still holding the amulets, which had become dull with no more power.

* * *

The pain finally had began to die down. She had been resting in the back of her mind, with not a care for anything. For awhile, she had not heard the baneful cries of that other person; she had had quiet. Then, she returned and this time they had seemed louder than before. She was concentrating on muting the voice when the pain had come.

She tried not to cry out, but the pain had been too much. She could not help herself, she screamed with the only will she had left. Then it stopped hurting and she stopped crying out. A realization formed: she was now in a very peaceful and quiet place. Had she finally found the peace that she had searched for? It was dark and she slowly closed her eyes. However, something nagged her.

Something was wrong; she felt as if nothing was right with the universe, something was out of sync. "That's correct," a familiar voice said, "The universe has been split open. All dimensions are now joining, and when it is complete, it will be the end."

Aeka opened her eyes and she noticed she was no longer in that dark place. "I could not allow you to stay there. It is not the place that you seek, not the place we seek."

She turned and that was when she saw her, it was… "Tokimi."

"That is correct," Tokimi voiced. Aeka looked around and was surprised to find herself on the surface of Earth, but that could not be. She had left Earth a long time ago.

"It is not Earth that we are on," Tokimi replied.

"Where are we then," Aeka asked.

"We are in your mind. Here because this is the place in which is the most peaceful for you," Tokimi explained. Before Aeka could refute that, Tokimi continued, "When you arrived on Earth you found peace not because of the place, but because of who was in that place."

"I do not understand what you mean," Aeka said.

"Yes, you do," Tokimi announced as she moved aside. When Aeka had in sight what Tokimi had blocked she saw something she never thought she would see again. It was…

"Tenchi…" Aeka gasped. Then she scanned the terrain and saw, "Ryoko…Sasami…Washu…Mihoshi…Yosho."

"You have searched for the place in which you could gain peaceful, but the one place that you did not search was in your heart," Tokimi revealed. Tears began to fall from Aeka's eyes as the sudden realization hit her. Her peace was with her family. Memories began to flash through her head.

__

Sasami laying in a restful sleep. Aeka had been calm as she sat beside her beloved sister. Then, anger had overthrown that feeling as she saw her brother. Then the memory faded.

__

As she gazed out the window of her hotel room towards the castle where her family resided. She had also had a comforted feeling as she watched the castle where she knew her family was. Once again, however, an ill feeling overcame her; she felt cold and jealous just looking out.

__

Tenchi calling out to her. There was some flitting memory in which Tenchi had called out to her. Oh, how she had wished for that to happen, and it did. She had wanted to return but she did not know how. She had called out to him, for his help. Then it was there again, these bad feelings: jealousy…anger…hatred.

She did not know where they came from, but they seemed to get more powerful every time. Then she had no more. She could not feel a thing, she had found quiet. Her head shot up to meet Tokimi's gaze with another realization. She might have had quiet, but she did not have…

"Peace," Tokimi finished. "We did not have peace."

"We," Aeka questioned.

"When you fought me, I was searching for it. I thought that by gaining power that I would gain that peace, but I was wrong. I went in search of that power and sent out a piece of myself to search. I could not go myself, I did not want to alert the people that I set out to find," Tokimi began her story.

"Who…" Aeka began to ask.

"My sisters," Tokimi answered simply, then continued, "At one time I had found my sister Washu, but it was broken suddenly. Then, I thought I had found my sister Tsunami, and the piece of the essence interconnected with a piece of hers. It had been small and there was no way really to know if it was truly the path I wanted, but I went forward anyway.

"As time went, the information that was sent to me through my connection was not useful. It could not find my sisters at all. Then there had been a flux of both Washu and Tsunami's powers, but it soon died. It was at that time that the flow of information also stopped. It seemed as if it had been put into a sleep. So I broke the link, completely. I looked for another way in order to find my sisters.

"No to long ago, I felt it again, that flux of Tsunami's and Washu's powers. It was odd though, for I felt it in two different locations. Each, however, was not far from the other. When I was about to send for confirmation, it stopped again. Tsunami's power seemed to recede fully, but Washu's had not gone out completely. I sent searchers to seek out Washu.

"It was through Dr. Clay's battle that I was able to find both Washu and Tsunami. I set plans into motion. Then when I did get them, I found they no longer had any powers. It was during the battle with you that I realized that they gave their powers away to their descendants. The strongest concentration was in Tenchi and Ryoko, that could be clearly seen, but it was not the same power as that of the goddesses Washu and Tsunami. Therefore, both of their powers equaled mine.

"I had the advantage, though, they were mortal and only had a limited source of power, mine were limitless. I thought that I was going to win, then I saw you. It seemed that you also had some powers, but yours were familiar. When you began to glow with the green aura, I recognized who you were," Tokimi paused.

"I was the essence that you had sent out," Aeka finished.

"You were more than that, you were my child. The power that you gained from Tsunami and the power that you gained from me merged. It was obvious to me. I thought that you would help me, but once again I was wrong. You connected to the other two; you added the extra power that they needed to stall me.

"In that split second that you were connected, I saw something in your eyes, all of you. I saw peace; the type that I had had before when my sisters and I were together, the kind that I realized I was looking for. It had not been power that I searched for; it had been the peacefulness that one gets with family. And I wanted that so very badly.

"Since you contained a piece of my essence, I was able to assimilate with you…" Tokimi disclosed.

"But he interfered." Aeka finished.

"He kept me from interlocking with you completely. I had been too weak to fight it, and he was able to lock me from you. You gained all of my powers, but none of my being. You had fought back a little, but he was still stronger than you were. He returned your body to your control, but locked away most of your will. When the time was right, he would take over your body and powers."

"Why, why would he do that," Aeka asked desperately.

"Because you are the key," Tokimi answered.

"The key to what," Aeka queried.

"The key to becoming a god." Aeka stared at Tokimi in disbelief. "And now that he has gained that, he will take the powers of Washu and Tokimi also."

"When he does that, what will happen to Tenchi and Ryoko?"

"They will die. You see, their powers are connected to their life force. With the striping of their powers, their life force will also go. But that will not matter, the universe will be destroyed." As the information sunk in, Aeka's eyes grew wide. No, she could not let that happen. They needed each other, she needed them. She loved them, even if they could not love her.

"You silly girl, they do love you," Tokimi disputed her thoughts. "Tenchi loves you, as does Ryoko. Without you, there cannot be any them." Aeka eyes silently asked if that was true, and Tokimi nodded slightly to confirm. Tears of joy began to fall from Aeka's eyes, _they loved her_.

"Can we stop him," Aeka refered to the maniac that was out to destroy her family.

"Yes," Tokimi answered.

"How?"

"We must completed our assimilation, and then use the gems to fight back."

"Then let us do it. What must I do," Aeka said with bravado.

"Nothing, just accept me," Tokimi said. Aeka nodded her head then slid her eyes shut. Soon she felt a bright energy surrounding her and a moment later she felt another being's presence. In her head she heard the whisper of Tokimi, accept me and we shall become one. You shall be me and I shall be you. Together we shall be Tokimi and Aeka, Aeka and Tokimi. Once again she silently nodded, and streams of information began to flood her mind, linking information and events and emotions and thoughts. 

Soon, she stopped thinking as those things were somebody else's, but as her own. As she opened her eyes, she realized all the things she had doubted were wrong. Around her she felt a new energy that was old. She also knew what was that needed to be done. With her new powers, she disappeared in a flash of bright golden light.

She was going to help her loved ones, and then she was going to go home.


	13. Chapter 13 (Good-Luck Chapter)

Finally, the last chapter

Finally, the last chapter. I kind of change the chapter a little bit. I didn't feel like writing a whole new chapter and ruining my lucky number. Other than that I don't have much to say about this one. I like it, I hope that you like it. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo!…Drats!!!

****

Tenchi Muyo! Lost Souls Chapter 13

They watched in horror as the body of Aeka slumped to the floor in a dead heap. Tenchi wanted to scream, he had been too late to save her; he had let her fall over the cliff. Now, there was no way to bring her back.

Ryoko also wanted to scream, she had just lost half of who she really was. Aeka was the sophisticated and noble person that she was not. If it wasn't for her, she would have gotten in more trouble that she could have ever dealt with. She stared vehemently at the godly figure that was floating ahead of her. Her anger grew also as she heard his roaring laughter fill the chamber. "What have you done," she screamed at Tokimi's former lackey.

His laughter suddenly stopped and he face contorted into a sneer, "What have I done," amusement in his voice, "I have accomplish what Tokimi failed to do. I have become the most powerful being in all the dimensions!

"She was weak at the end, her mind clouded. She could not accomplish this simple task of killing you all. Something she saw made her lose the will," he continued, "But I—_I_—will finish this; and you cannot stop me."

"What makes you so sure of that," Washu asked calmly, belying how she really felt.

He snorted then replied, "Because I have the foolish girl's power. Did you know that it was her that helped you over come the battle with Tokimi; it was her that made Tokimi think that power was not everything. She is more powerful than you could ever imagine, for not only does she have the power of Tsunami, Jurai's power, but she has the power of Tokimi."

"The power of Jurai is not all that powerful," Tsunami said truthfully, "Yes my power was once great, greater than even Tokimi's, but it is mainly concentrated in Tenchi, the master of Life. The Jurai power that Aeka had was only enough for her to use defensively. Perhaps, yes, if her loved ones were in trouble it would provide just a boost to the others, but it is not strong enough to use it continually."

"You are perhaps right, Tsunami," he sneered, "But it nonetheless provides just the amount to over come those two little saviors of yours and Washu's."

"Make no mistake about it, we will destroyed you for what you have done to Aeka," Ryoko screamed as she let the power wash over her.

Tenchi joined her as he too powered-up. As he moved forward with he beloved, he said to the crew of the Olympus, "Take her and be gone. I want her body violated no more, she will stand in state as she always was, a very beautiful and righteous princess."

"We will do as you say because she was also our princess," Atena commented.

"Please," Aurora pleaded, "destroy him and make it be painful."

"I will attend with you," Mihoshi said, sounding as she really was, intelligent, knowing that she would not be able to help. The group, carefully cradling the body of Aeka, walked out the chamber into the antechamber.

"It does not matter whether she is the way she is or if I defile her body more, for you will not see any of it; you shall be dead," the unholy god said with mirth.

"We shall see," Tenchi said as he and Ryoko attacked the god with all their power. _They would not lose_, they thought on the same level, _they will have revenged for their beloved's death._

***********

"Will they survive," Aurora asked solemnly when they were safe in the antechamber.

"If he were to win, all will be lost for he would have all the power that he could ever need," Iris answered.

"There must be something that we can do," Ares yelled, "I cannot stand being unable to do something.'

"There is really nothing we can do," Mihoshi said, being the sound of reason for once. She looked down at the body that laid at their feet. They stood in a circle looking down at the lost princess. Then Aurora spotted something.

"She still clenches those jewels."

"Those damn jewels are the cause of all of this," Eros said in a rage. Quickly he bent down towards his princess and began to pry the Juraian Blossom Gem out of her hand. That was when it began to glow. "What is happening," he screamed as he flinched back.

They all took several steps back, their faces contorted with shock. "Is it still taking power from her," Atena said, "If it is then we must take it away from her and then we just might be able to save our princess." However, before they could try and take the jewel, the others began to glow brightly also.

Suddenly, Aeka hands relaxed and the jewels began to float up above her. Mihoshi and the crew thought then that it was already too late, but they were wrong. The jewels suddenly burst with energy, connecting to each other in colors of power gold, tranquil blue, and fire red. They then began to shot the colors upward and toward the center over Aeka body. As the power began to grow the brighter the light became turning into the purest of white. It engulfed the fallen princess' body and upward to disappear into nothing.

"What is going on, what is happening," Atena asked stunned.

"I do not know," Iris replied.

"Are the jewels absorbing more of her powers into them," Hermes asked bewildered.

"Haven't they already taken all that she has," Ares yelled angrily, "They have already taken her life."

"No they are not taking anything from her," Aurora shouted over their din, "Look, something is happening."

They all watch flabbergasted as a figure flew through the light towards Aeka's body. No one moved to stop this figure as it caressed the cheek of their princess, they couldn't. For some reason, they felt that it was alright, this figure would not harm their princess. Suddenly the figure turned and slid into the motionless body; everyone flinched in shock. The body then began to rise up facing the golden jewel, the Power Stone. Everyone stood shocked and comatose as the gem moved from its place at the end of its power triangle. It traveled along the golden light until it was directly in front of the princess. Then it happened…

Aeka stood looking at the gem and smiled, and soft golden symbol shown on her head. She was alive, but still no one moved—they couldn't for fear this was all but a dream. Then she looked up and they all knew that this was no dream: their princess was alive. They all wanted to rush her, but still they held their ground. Then she spoke.

"Thank you for caring so much for me, my dear ones," they knew this voice. It was cold yet warm, harsh yet gentle, firm yet giving. "You gave me time, and I thank you."

"Andromeda-hime," Aurora stated with awe. She smiled sweetly at the young child.

"Yes it is I, I who has always been, but hardly ever at the same time."

"You are Aeka, my princess of so long ago," Iris commented. She nodded in response. "But you are also Tokimi."

"Yes, I am all of those: Aeka, Tokimi, and Andromeda. I have accepted that and that is why I am that."

"What will you do now, princess," Ares asked. She smiled again, but did not answer. Suddenly the symbol on her head began to glow brightly. First the single dot on top, then the two irregular triangles on its flanks. The Power Stone also began to glow and then three golden light-hawk wings. She stood like that awhile, then brought her hands into a prayer position. The wings begin to close back around her body, soon afterward suddenly surging through.

There stood the princess, hands still in prayer, enfolded in a white gown that flowed down to her ankles. As it moved and caught the light, you could say it seemed to change to look golden. Upon her head rested the crown of Jurai, although it was a few inches higher to show the symbol of Tokimi, a golden flower, on her forehead. The purple stone was no longer there and left an empty space, but soon the space was filled. The golden gem of Tokimi floated and took its place and then followed by two flowing blue ribbons.

"I must go now, but I shall return soon. When I do, the nightmare shall be over for good." In a flash of light she was gone and the crew of the Olympus and Mihoshi stood in darkness, at least it seemed that way when the light given off the jewels were gone.

***********

Tenchi and Ryoko were trying their hardest, but it seemed that it was not good enough. Washu and Sasami could only sit back and watch as the unholy god blasted them away against the far wall. They wanted to help, but knew that they could not. They were no longer goddesses and so no longer did they have the powers to defeat gods.

"You see," the figure shouted triumphantly, "You can not win. You are weak and now I shall take you powers, then I shall become invincible. No one will be able to stop me ever."

"You are mad," Tsunami spoke, "You are mad, you have been consumed with the madness to obtain all the power. However, you shall never be content, and it shall drive you madder."

"We are not defeated yet, you weasel," Ryoko said as she clung to Tenchi. He had just a bit more strength in him than she did. She could barely stand up, but she could not give up. She needed to destroy this thing, she had made a promise that he would pay for what he had done to Aeka. _He would pay!_

"Ah, but you are. Just look at you, you are pathetic; but do not worry, for soon I shall take away your guilt along with you life and power." He shot at the couple with a beam of energy, but they could not move to avoid it. All was lost, and both Ryoko and Tenchi closed their eyes, waiting for the inevitable. _We are sorry, Aeka, we have failed you_, they thought.

The blast never came, as it had hit an invisible barrier just in front of the couple. At Tsunami's gasp, they opened their eyes and saw…

Aeka faced them, looking into her beloved's and her onatamane's faces, "You have not failed me. You have given me time." Then she smiled.

"Tell me this is not a dream," Ryoko said softly, "Tell me I will not awaken to find you gone again." Aeka smiled.

"You are not an angel, Aeka," Tenchi said, "please, tell me you are no angel. That you are really here, in true flesh and bones."

"Yes, I am not an angel nor am I a dream. I am true, my beloved ones." She slowly breathed and then continued. "I have been lost, my soul wondering aimlessly, not going anywhere. I had been weak and aloud that thing to show me direction, but he showed me the wrong path. I know that now, but do not worry, for I am on the correct path."

"Tokimi," whispered Tsunami and Tokimi looked up.

"Yes, my dear sister."

"You are Tokimi, also"

"I am all who I should be."

"Then you are also Andromeda," Washu said matter-of-factly. Andromeda merely nodded.

"It does not matter, who or what you are," the god broke in, "You can not help. I will destroy you all." Tokimi only turned smiled, but it was Andromeda's smiled, cold and unfeeling. She brought up her hands, each with a jewel and brought it up. The god only stared, not at all scared for he knew not what could happen.

"You have been unwise," Tokimi spoke, "I told you that being a god is not everything."

"You are wrong, Tokimi," He said, "I have all that I ever wanted."

"But you do not have family and friends," Aeka voiced. The jewels enclosed in her hands began to glow along with the symbols on her companions' foreheads.

"Who has need of those things. All I want is power, nothing more; and I shall have it."

"You are a fool, it will be your downfall," Andromeda mouthed. He began to laugh at that absurdity, he not having love would be his downfall. It was utterly ridiculous. Then suddenly his power was being drained. He looked in shock at her; she whom he had taken for granted. He had done what Tokimi had done, he did not believe that she was anything, he thought she had nothing.

All his power began to escape him into the gems. "Gods are not there to control humanity they are there to protect it, for they have something that even the gods do not have."

"What, that cannot be, gods are all powerful. No one can fell a god." He was now mortal, on the ground on hands and knees. Chanting that absurd comment about gods and power. Behind Tokimi, Tenchi and Ryoko stood with knew found strength. When then were fully powered their light-hawk wings opened: his a barely silvery-blue and hers an almost copper red. The jewels lifted from Andromeda's open palm and mingled with the light-hawk wings. Soon their wings engulfed them and formed new outfits. No longer did they wear fighting clothes, but elegant formalwear as Tokimi. Ryoko was a long gown that simmered red in the power winds, atop her head a crown of tree showed her stone imbedded in the center. A single flowing ribbon waved back towards her ponytail.

Tenchi wore a long robed and pants underneath, it simmered blue as it waved. Upon his head he wore the Emperor's crown with the Juraian Blossom Gem imbedded in it.

"You could not have possibly beaten me. A god is all powerful. I was a god."

"No one is all powerful, there will always be something that is more powerful than another. At this moment, Love is more powerful that a god. Tokimi knew this, Aeka knew, Ryoko and Tenchi knew," Andromeda spoke with no pity. "You shall never know.

The three symbol atop each of there foreheads began to glow brightly. Then their stones. From each of the stone shot a light towards the evil entity. He screamed, "No I was a god, I was all powerful, there is no way I can be beaten."

"It is over now," Aeka said when the screams had ceased. She turned towards the others. "May we go home now."

Ryoko smiled and Tenchi said, "Yes, koishii, let us go home."

***********

"Ryoko," Aeka screamed, "where are you?" When they had returned she had thought that things would be different. _Nope_, she thought, _I should never have thought that._

"Ryoko, you are now a queen of Jurai; you have responsibilities. We must present our reports to the emperor and the high council in one hour." She sighed as shook her head. Ryoko hated responsibility; she didn't like it ten years ago, why would she like it now. Aeka continued walking down the corridors of the palace until she came up to the door that served as the school room. _It is too much to hope for_, she thought as she opened the doors. When she was through she looked at the inhabitants and smiled. Her son, his hair as dark as his fathers, chased after Ryoko's three year old daughter. The girl looked remarkably like her mother and had the temperament to match. Her son unfortunately had her temper and that, on occasion, collided with the girl's. When she was spotted, the girl ran straight towards her. Unlike her mother, the girl got along great with Aeka.

"Auntie," she shouted and ran for cover amongst the folds of Aeka's gown. Aeka smiled down at her. She stopped her five year old son just in front of her with an upraised hand.

"What has she done this time, Azusa," a tribute to her father.

"Achika has Sasami's toy," he said. He was extremely protective of his 10 month year old sister. Actually, he was also protective of Achika also when the situation called for it. He had his father's noble character.

"She let me have it," Achika said.

"No she didn't," he said back.

"Yes she did," she retorted.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

While the children argued Sasami crawled up to her mother and tugged on her robes. Aeka bent down and pick her up. "Mumma," said the cheerful girl. How she wished she could stay here with them, but she had that report to give.

"Let me take them your majesty," Atena said as she walked towards Aeka. Aeka carefully handed her youngest daughter to her teacher. Aurora, her aid, went up to the two older ones and whispered in their ears. They looked at her then cheered, forgetting all about the toy, which had been left on the ground discarded. It seemed that Aurora gave them something more interesting to think about.

Aeka then remember why she had come in, "Have you seen Ryoko?"

"She was here earlier but I have not seen her lately," Atena answered.

"Do you think that she would be with Washu," she continued with her questions.

Aurora answered, "No, I don't think so. Hermes is with Washu and they are working on something. I don't think that it would be a good idea to go near those two right now."

"You are right. I guess that she leaves me with no choice." Aeka closed her eyes as she concentrated, then her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Be easy on her Andromeda-hime," Atena advised.

Andromeda turned towards her and smiled. A chill went down Atena spine, but she knew that Andromeda would not harm Ryoko…too badly.

Andromeda strode out of the nursery with purpose. When the doors were closed she disappeared in a flash of light. When she appeared again she was standing in front of Ares. He stepped back in shock, "Don't do that, your majesty!"

"I'm sorry Ares, but I have a job for you," she smiled.

Ares eyes light up, he knew what that smiled entailed. He waited patiently as she explained what she wanted him to do. Finally when she was done, she handed him a small object, "This will help you," she explained, then walked off.

Five minutes later she was at the main hall where her report would be given. "Hello, my dear, my lords," she spoke to the gathered men and her husband, Emperor Tenchi. He, knowing his wife the best, jerked an eyebrow at the glimmer in her eye.

"Where is Ryoko, koishii," he address Andromeda.

"She will be here shortly," she simply said.

Tenchi looked astonished, _how could she fall for that one_, "She said she would be hear and you believed her."

"Of coarse not, really, you know me better," Aeka said. Then Andromeda smiled. Tenchi couldn't help but smile as well. No sooner than the smiles had passed did the door to the Great Hall open to reveal…

"Let go of me! How are you able to hold me?"

Ryoko being pulled in be Eros and Ares, captain in the palace guards.

"We am sorry your majesty, but we have orders."

"Who ordered it," Ryoko asked. Just then she looked up to see Andromeda smiling devilishly, and then she knew. The threesome drew to a stopped and Ryoko stood up, straightened out her robes and walked forward. She was not going to win this one. Good thing that Tsunami was not here to witness this triumph, _it would only make Aeka's head swell more._

"Don't be ridiculous, onatamane," Tokimi said, she obviously heard that stay thought, "I know my worth."

Tenchi smiled and Ryoko sighed in defeat_. She would let her have this one, but next time it would be different_. Tokimi only smiled

****

THE END


End file.
